Double G Ranch
by heidi1245401
Summary: Clarke & Bellamy competed in the high school rodeo circuit, Bellamy winning a spot in the pro circuit and leaving town. When a tragic event places the family ranches in the hands of Clarke & Octavia the girls step up to the challenge, earning the respect of fellow ranchers. What happens when Bellamy returns home,when the girls have to share control of B & G Cattle Company with him?
1. Chapter 1

"We are down to our last two riders, These two have been the two to watch throughout the season, whoever takes this, moves on to take the open spot in the pro circuit. Now up is Clarke Griffin. She is the only female in the high school circuit, don't let that fool you though. She has proved herself among the guys and is one of the top riders out there today." The announcers voice rang through the outdoor arena.

She took a deep breath, the crowd growing quiet, her team lowering her into the chute. The bull she drew is a wild one, no worse then the others though. Just another day, another bull.

"Come on big man, lets do this." she whispered to the animal, more for the benefit of reassuring herself than anything else.

She wrapped the rope around her hand nodding for her team mate to pull it tight, before raising her other hand and giving the signal that she was ready. The adrenaline pulsed through her body drowning out everything but the powerful animal under her. She had a perfect ride. Counting off to herself, _one...two...three...four...five...six...sev._ Up until a hop and a spin with an abrupt stop, flung her to the dirt. The second her body met the ground she hit her feet, the sound of the eight second buzzer going right through her. She pulled herself up on the fence glancing at the board. She was on top for now, but she knew Bellamy wasn't likely to be thrown before the buzzer. She sat back on the fence adjusting her hat and looking towards her opponent. She groaned in disgust, seeing his buckle bunnies all moving to the side to let him through. He was perfect for the sport, cocky, arrogant, and good looking. He had great form and moved as one with the bull. He climbed the fence before moving into the chute and setting himself down on his ride, adjusting his grip a few times before raising his hand and giving a nod. The chute opened and as a force of habit she counted, her eyes glued to the other rider. _One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight..._ The buzzer sounded followed by his flawless dismount. He threw his hat in the air as he approached the fence she sat on, climbing it quickly to avoid the bull making his rounds towards the exit. He sat next to her giving her a quick look before turning his attention to the board. She watched his name jump to the top.

"Good Ride" Clarke said drawing his attention to her.

"You too, what can I say, just not a woman's sport." He replied hopping down off the fence.

"Of all the arrogant things to say, I recall beating you many times Blake." She stated angrily, her feet hitting the ground next to his, she stood facing him.

"Yea, but we both know, this one, is the only one that really counts." he called as he turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Asshole" she mumbled to herself heading in the opposite direction. She held her head high, second wasn't winning but it wasn't bad, not in a sport dominated by assholes like Bellamy Blake.

They finished out senior year, Bellamy left with the rodeo circuit and Clarke worked on her fathers ranch full time, plus helped out on the neighboring ranch along side Octavia, the ranch belonging to her and Bellamy's parents. A lot happened that year, Clarke's mother Abby left her father Jake, and never looked back, she never tried to get in touch with Clarke, she met a lawyer she claimed to be in love with and just disappeared.

A few months later there was a rancher's meeting two hours north of them. Clarke and Octavia's parents traveled together, leaving Octavia and Clarke in charge. An early snowstorm took them by surprise but the girls managed to band together and get all the cattle moved to lower pastures. When they made it back to the barn there was a police car sitting in the driveway. The cop was a friend of their's, Nate Miller. They approached him with smiles only to be brought to a halt when they saw he look of remorse across his face.

"Clarke, Octavia, I'm sorry, your parents were in an accident. A tractor trailer crossed into their lane up on highway 57 during the storm. There were no survivors. I have already been in contact with Bellamy. Clarke I couldn't reach your mother." Octavia's hand reached out for Clarke's. The two girls held on to each other in that driveway for quite some time, the storm moving around them. Once they were inside Lt. Miller headed back to the station. Within two days Bellamy was back on the ranch with Octavia. He had quite the bull riding career and no one had see him since graduation, with the exception of on t.v.

Clarke had her father cremated and had a small reception the day before Bellamy arrived. The day Bellamy arrived they had a funeral service for his parents. He was there long enough for the service, his schedule wasn't forgiving and he had a contract. He left Octavia with a promise that he'd be back in three months when his contract was up. He paused on his way to the door to give Clarke a hug.

"I'm sorry Clarke, for your loss" his voice was hoarse from crying.

"I'm sorry for your's also" she replied looking up at him, he gave her a kiss on the cheek as he exited the church hall. Octavia and Clarke stood side by side watching him get in Millers truck as he gave them one last wave before Miller pulled out onto the road.

His three months turned into eight months, eight months of Clarke and Octavia running there own respectable ranches, together. They merged their businesses. They kept themselves a float. They were by far two of the hardest working women in the county. They faced it all together.

They came down off the top pasture, a long day of tagging calves behind them. They rode their horses into the paddock closest to the house just as Miller's truck pulled in. They both pulled tack off the horses and carried it to the barn. Before they could get back out Bellamy and Miller walked in.

"Ladies" Bellamy greeted tipping his hat towards them.

"Oh look who it is...has it been three months already?" Octavia replied sarcastically setting her saddle on the rack.

"Three plus five" Clarke voice shot out from across the room.

"What is that? three plus five?" Octavia asked looking to the guys.

"Clarke?" she continued, seeing they weren't going to answer.

"I believe that's eight, eight months" Clarke replied stepping up along side Octavia.

"You have a lot of time to make up for big brother, the two last stalls need mucked" Octavia said handing him a shovel.

"Wouldn't want you to feel left out" Clarke smiled at Miller handing him a pitchfork. The girls laughed as they walked towards the house.

"Octavia is glad your home, Clarke I'm sure missed you in some sick way, lack of people to compete with, just don't ask them to admit it, they are on this independent, them against the world kick" Miller laughed, following Bellamy to the last two stalls.

"Yeah, they are something, I'm just glad to be home" Bellamy smiled as he walked outside to grab the wheelbarrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy and Miller finished chores and made their way into the house. Clarke and Octavia sat at the table, various ledgers and schedules laid out in front of them.

 _B & G Cattle Company_ etched across all the books.

"That's new" Bellamy said pointing to the name.

"Not really, we merged the business months ago, Our land is our land, and Clarke's is Clarke's, but our business is shared. "

"And my percentage?" Bellamy asked. Octavia slid papers his way like she was prepared for that question.

"You own a third, however you are never here, so we figured you would want to sell, sign on the dotted line" Clarke said rolling a pen in his direction.

"Then what happens?" he inquired looking over the paper.

"Then we buy you out." Octavia replied.

"If I don't want to sell my portion?" he asked looking over the table at the two girls.

"Then you would have to be an active business member" Clarke replied skeptically.

"Okay" he replied passing the paper back.

"Okay what?" Octavia asked.

"Okay, I'll be an active business member" he replied tapping the pen on the table.

"That means you have to stay here" Clarke informed him.

"No being gone for months at a time, I'm not working my ass off to benefit you." Octavia stated seriously.

"That makes two of us" Clarke added as she leaned back in her chair.

"I get it, my contracts up and I miss being home, I was going to have to find a job but now this is a perfect solution to all of it" he replied opening the fridge.

The girls gave each other a look and then watched him rummage the fridge.

"What are you looking for?" Octavia asked.

"A beer would be nice" He replied.

"Only thing we have is water or wine" Octavia replied.

"We?" he asked

"Yeah, me and Clarke, we use this house as the main house, closer to the barns and the paddocks we use for loading and unloading trailers." Octavia replied.

"There is beer in my fridge, feel free to go get it" Clarke offered. The guys nodded and walked out of the kitchen. The girls could see them headed across the field to Clarke's.

"What do you make of that?" Clarke asked.

"If he stays, I'll be surprised, but I suppose we should give him the benefit of the doubt" Octavia answered. Clarke nodded as they got back to the paperwork in front of them.

...

"So you are going to stick around?" Miller asked.

"Yeah, I missed it here. Plus I can help the girls out." he replied.

"Bellamy, don't mess around, that means giving up the circuit, don't let the girls down, be sure this is what you want. No regrets, they work hard for this." Miller stated.

"Yeah, I know, If I ever have the need to return to the circuit I'll talk to them about buying me out first, but believe me when I say, I have no intentions of going back." he replied.

They reached Clarke's house and Bellamy moved up the steps to the door. They walked into the kitchen, grabbing the case of beer she had unopened.

"Doesn't even feel like someone lives here" Bellamy said glancing around.

"Ever since her father died she has pretty much taken over your room. All of her stuff is here and she comes home to shower and take care of whatever, but she sleeps at your house usually." Miller filled him in. Bellamy sighed, so much had changed. They turned walking out of the house and back across the field. Miller stopped at the truck grabbing Bellamy's bags before they headed in to the Blake residence.

The guys sat opposite the girls making small talk as the girls circled dates on the new calendar month for auctions and days new lots come in or head out. They marked days for ranchers meetings and grain deliveries, for the farrier and the vet visits. They filled that calendar to the brink in just a few short moments, both checking over the dates. A truck could be heard pulling up the driveway and coming to a halt outside.

"Miller, ladies" a voice greeted walking in the door. Bellamy turned to see two men hanging their hats up in the foyer.

"Lincoln, Emerson" Miller replied. Bellamy stood extending a hand.

"I'm Bellamy, Bellamy Blake, this is my house, care to tell me why you just let yourself in." his voice was deep and Octavia could hear the slight warning in it.

"Octavia and I are seeing each other and Emerson is a fellow rancher, he wanted to meet Clarke." Lincoln replied. Bellamy stood still watching them intensely.

"Lincoln, Bellamy is my brother, Emerson welcome to our home, Why don't you two have a seat, Bellamy sit down" She stated. Miller stifled a laugh at the change in her tone of voice when she switched her attention to her brother. Clarke picked up all the books and stacked them neatly in a wooden crate, she stood and carried them into the office area. Emerson and Lincoln took a seat. Bellamy followed Clarke into the office closing the door behind him.

"Don't feel like I'm putting you out Clarke, Miller said you stay in my old room a lot, I can always take the couch." Bellamy offered. He watched her tense before turning around.

"Miller should mind his business. I'll be fine. I folded some of your shirts earlier and left them on top of your dresser. I hope you don't mind, I borrowed them to sleep in" She replied quietly, her eyes moving over the grain of the floor boards.

"You got nothing to prove Clarke, if you are more comfortable here then stay, if you want the shirts then take them, I have plenty" he replied. She looked up at him, her eyes locked on his, she could easily see he was concerned over this. She gave him a slight smile walking towards him, her hand gave his arm a squeeze on the way by.

"Thanks Bellamy, I'll be fine" she assured him. She headed up to his room, packing what little stuff she did have in a bag and leaving it on the bed, so she could grab it easily when she headed home. He passed her in the stairwell hauling his two bags up to the room. She heard him toss them on the floor and the bed squeak from holding his weight.

She joined everyone else at the table, it was obvious Octavia had set the Emerson thing up, ever since she has started dating Lincoln, there always seems to be someone else stopping in with him. At first she thought it was so she didn't feel like a third wheel, now she believes Octavia just feels bad for her. That's always a confidence boost in itself. She usually humors them and continues her life alone. Not that there is ever anything wrong with the guys, at least not that she's aware of. She has made some really good friends, she just hasn't found one who has piqued her interest really. She is jolted from her thought when Bellamy pulls the chair next to her out and slides into it. He sent her a smirk, making her question in her mind what he was guilty of. They sat around playing cards and drinking together for quite sometime. Clarke could feel herself starting to fade. She stood, saying goodnight to everyone and headed upstairs to grab her bag.

"I'll drop you off on the way by, you won't have to walk then" Miller stated meeting her at the bottom of the steps and walking her to the door.

"You are going home?" Octavia asked a slight alarm to her voice that Bellamy picked up on. Clarke shot her a look.

"Yeah, seeing as it is home and all, Thanks Miller, see everyone tomorrow, Emerson nice to meet you" She said her farewells as she headed onto the porch. Miller held the truck door open for her, closing it once her and her bag were settled. He pulled out of the driveway and up hers.

"Clarke, don't be stubborn, you have been avoiding this like the plague, if you would rather be at Octavia's then go there, don't put yourself through this if you aren't ready" Miller lectured her.

"You worry too much, I'll be fine" Clarke smiled before descending from the truck, shutting the door and heading inside. Miller sat in the driveway until she closed the front door and he saw some inside lights turn on. He gave her a few seconds, expecting her to re-surface and head for Octavia's, When he saw the lights upstairs turn on he assumed she would stay and he pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3

"So she's quite the looker, huh?" Emerson stated looking to Lincoln. Lincoln gave him a nod, indicating that he heard him, but still kept his attention on Octavia who was telling him about one of the calves that has been sick. Bellamy sat back downing his beer.

"You after that piece too?" Emerson asked him. Bellamy was used to men referring to women like that, hell, he had even done it a time or two. At rodeo's they were surrounded by alcohol and women. He made his fair share of bad choices. He thought of Clarke, stubborn, can't lose Clarke, the same Clarke who has apparently been sleeping in his t-shirts. He couldn't help the sudden feeling of jealousy that ran through him, the thought that someone else would see her in his t-shirt. He shook his head at the thought, checking the beer bottle for the level of alcohol content. He looked up at the stranger.

"She's not really my type." he replied, after he scolded himself on his thoughts, he chalked it up to over protectiveness of his sister and her friend.

"Yea, I'm sure, she's no buckle bunny" he replied.

"Yeah, if you value life, I'd steer clear from her name and the 'buckle bunny' phrase in the same sentence" Octavia chimed in, a smirk crossing Bellamy's lips.

"Ain't that the truth" he added standing.

"You headed upstairs?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head to bed, Lincoln nice to meet you, Emerson good luck, if you're chasing her, you'll need it" Bellamy stated as he turned for the stairs.

"Night Bell" his sisters voice called after him.

"Night O" he replied as he reached the top of the steps. He stripped his clothes and fell into bed. He adjusted his pillow and laid his head on it, a light smell of coconut surrounding him. He didn't know if it was the detergent they used or what, regardless it was a pleasantly relaxing aroma, assisting in his quick trip to sleep.

Across the field Clarke slowly turned lights off, this was the first night she had spent in this house since her dad had passed away. She walked upstairs into her room, she avoided the house, afraid of the effect it would have on her. The blanket of silence that fell over the house was the worst part, the realization that she was indeed alone taking over her. She laid on her bed fighting tears, she unzipped her bag to unpack the clothes she had brought 'home'. Home, the word alone felt foreign to her, it didn't feel like home anymore. She dumped the bag out on the bed, a stack of Bellamy's t-shirts on top. She let out a slight laugh. He must have snuck them in there when she left her bag in his room. She picked one up and headed to the bathroom, curious if he realized Octavia's was the closest thing she had to home right now, whatever the case, it was the perfect gesture, making her transition from there to here a little easier. She crawled into bed, every little sound jolting her awake. She tossed and turned and slept in ten minute intervals.

By the time Clarke got dressed and crossed the field to the Blake residence she could see the kitchen lights on. She gave Octavia a smile as she met her on the way to the coffee pot.

"Morning"

"Morning, so how was your first night home?"

" It was alright, I slept shitty, but it could only get better, right?" Clarke replied, voice full of hope.

"Right, Just takes time." Octavia reassured her.

"Morning" a deep voice sounded behind them. Clarke and Octavia moved to the side to grant Bellamy access to the coffee pot.

"Morning" they replied in unison.

"What's on the schedule today?" he asked.

"That" Octavia said seeing a loaded trailer pull up the driveway.

" They are early, Bellamy can you fill the round bale feeders?" Clarke asked, downing her coffee. He gave her a nod. The girls put their jackets on and headed out.

The driver backed the trailer into the paddock.

"Ladies, Morning" the driver greeted, before handing them a shipping paper.

"Morning" they replied. Clarke scanned the paper quick.

" Got two bulls here, the bigger one, he could be a problem, gored two riders last week." he said walking to the back of the trailer.

" Riders? You bought rodeo bulls?" Bellamy's voice came from behind Clarke.

"Didn't buy them, we just hold them over till next Rodeo, charge a boarding fee" Octavia educated Bellamy briefly before moving to see them unloaded.

"You have had no problems with this?" Bellamy asked.

"Not to date, but we don't mess with them, feed and water, that's about it. We have these two for six weeks, then off they go." Clarke answered, folding the shipping paper and slipping it in her pocket. They stood watching the bulls unload and shutting the paddock up.

Bellamy headed to the tractor and started moving bales around. Clarke and Octavia took to the barn and started morning chores. Halfway through the day Bellamy saddled a horse and headed out to the pasture the girls were in. He watched them rope and tag calves like it was nothing. Their parents would have been proud watching the scene in front of them. The girls finished their last calf before meeting Bellamy on the ridge.

"You two really work well together" He complimented as they approached him.

"Thanks, you gonna go with us to town? Sign the buisness agreement? Making you legally a partner and then we were going to hit up the diner for a later lunch early dinner"

" Yeah, sounds good" he replied trailing behind them to the house.

...

They pulled into town, parking along the side of the street. The new farm truck was bigger then the last one so it took Octavia a few trys at the parallel parking thing. They headed into the lawyers office.

"Clarke, Octavia, and would you look at that, Bellamy Blake, back in town. What can I do for you?" Gina the receptionist greeted.

" We need to add Bellamy to everything and give him the same access Clarke and I have" Octavia stated.

" Okay, well give me about an hour to get everything typed up and copied, you can read it over and then he can sign"

" Sounds great, see you in a little bit" Clarke said moving towards the door.


	4. Chapter 4

They all walked down to the diner, the oldest establishment in town with the exception of the post office. The entered the busy restaurant, a series of Hello's were sent in their direction on the way to a booth in the back.

Octavia and Clarke slid into one side together and Bellamy slid in across from them.

"Harper, I haven't seen you in a long time" Bellamy said seeing the waitress approach the table.

"It has been awhile, how's everything?" she asked. Harper was the girl in town everyone got along with, she didn't care who you were, what you did, or where you were from, she was nice to everyone.

"Everything's great and you?"

"Great also, thanks for asking, what do you guys want to drink?" She asked looking to the girls.

"Water" They replied in unison.

"I'll take a coke" he replied. She gave them a nod.

"I'll be right back with that"

Before a conversation could start at their table, a girl came over and sat on the edge of Bellamy's seat.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I get you to sign this?" She asked holding out a photo of Bellamy riding a bull at one of the events in Vegas.

"Of course, what is your name?" he asked giving the young girl his attention.

"Charlotte" she replied. He wrote a quick message and handed it back to her.

"Here you go, thank you for watching" he smiled.

"I want to ride like you one day" She said eyes wide waiting for him to respond. She reminded him of Clarke at that age, she always used to tell him she was going to ride, they were close back then, up until they began riding in the circuit. She became his top competition and he pushed her away, the tension of the scoreboard causing them to drift even further apart.

"Practice, Practice, Practice, and I'm sure you will be better than I am, the world doesn't have a lot of girls that are brave enough, just a select few. If that is the path you choose you have only one way to go and that's up" he said to her.

"Thanks so much" She smiled giving him a hug and heading back to her table with her friends.

"That was very nice of you" Octavia stated.

"Yeah, where did that Bellamy come from? the one that is accepting of females in the rodeo world?" Clarke asked skeptically.

"It's hard to not be accepting, especially when your whole amateur career was spent trying to beat a woman so you could make it to pro- circuit" he said shooting her an accusing look.

"That's funny, I recall you telling me you won because it wasn't a woman's sport" she replied with a slight huff.

"I was young and stupid, does that still bother you?" he asked a slight concern to his voice, she just avoided his eyes and looked out the window.

"Clarke, look at me, you are a more than capable rider, better then half the guys in pro, it was the luck of the draw, we rode the same, I just drew the lucky hand that day, as for the comment, I'm sorry, young and cocky does stupid things to a boy's mind" he stated. Clarke's eyes were locked on his, he could see that one stupid comment must have knocked her to the ground, worse then any bull did. She gave him a nod that she heard him, just as Harper slid drinks on the table.

"Ready to order?"

"Yeah, the Greek chicken wrap please, with the salad on the side instead of fries." Octavia ordered.

"Buffalo chicken wrap and fries, blue cheese dressing on the side please" Clarke put hers in. They all looked to Bellamy.

"The hot roast beef sandwich, fries please" he responded.

"Alright, I'll put that in, be back when it's out, flag me down if you need anything" she said hurrying to the next table.

"If it isn't Blake and Griffin at the same table." a voice sounded from behind Clarke. Bellamy stood.

"Dax, how have you been man?" he said extending his hand to shake his.

"I've been great, see you on t.v. every now and then, taking the world by storm huh? you on hiatus or what?" he asked nodding a greeting to the girls. Clarke looked at Octavia rolling her eyes. She couldn't stand him, not one thing about him.

"Yea more like a permanent hiatus, I miss home, that constant on the road shit sucks." Bellamy stated.

"Lots of women and whiskey, plus the riding and the paycheck, how could you complain"

"Trust me, it gets old fast. The women are after the paycheck or that two second photo op when you win, you can't live on whiskey, and one day the bull will win, permanently, gotta quit while you are ahead, my head wasn't in it, I was thinking about the ranch and you know as well as I do, a distracted rider is a dead rider." he replied honestly.

"Yeah, well it's good to see you back, if you ever wanna go out one night let me know, the bar on the corner is pretty good, big crowd. I'll buy first round." he stated

"Sounds good, I will let you know." Bellamy replied.

"Well I have to be going, Octavia good to see you." Dax said before looking back to Bellamy.

"You and Griffin getting along huh? That takes a strong willed person" Dax stated.

"Your right, and obviously you are not up to the challenge" Clarke snapped.

"Maybe if you weren't such a bitch all the time" He said in a lowered voice to avoid drawing attention.

"Enough of that, I'll stand for a lot but talking to her like that, not so much" Bellamy stated, his voice low but serious. Dax looked from her to Bellamy.

"See you around Blake, offer still stands, we get together on Friday's around 9 usually." Dax stated as he turned and walked to the door.

"I'll stop in one night" Bellamy replied taking his place back in the booth.

"What is that about?" he asked Clarke.

"He's an ass, and I don't need you to defend me, I got it under control." Clarke stated looking back out the window. Bellamy studying the ads on the place-mat, Octavia sighed.

"She got drunk at the bar and got in a fight with him, a screaming match that escalated. He shoved her, she hit him, and he most certainly hit her back" Octavia stated. Clarke shot her a look and Bellamy's head shot up looking at the two of them.

"He hit you?" the anger in Bellamy's voice evident. Clarke was still fixated out the window and silent.

"Miller arrested him, and then some, because I'm sure Clarke only got one hit in, and Dax's face the next day showed more than one hit, Those bruises didn't come from her hand" Octavia stated.

Bellamy kicked Clarke's shoe under the table. She looked at him questioningly.

"You have it all under control? yeah, I see that" he stated sarcastically.

"I didn't ask for your opinion on my life, so spare me" she replied, he shook his head giving her a smirk.

"Stubborn as ever" he commented.

"Alright guys, plates might be hot, so careful" Harper stated as she stopped at the table unloading her tray in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5

They ate quietly, small talk carrying them through the meal quickly. Harper came by one last time dropping off the check. They split the bill, leaving the money on the table and heading out. They entered the lawyers office greeted by Gina.

"Perfect timing, I just got everything set up and Mr. Green just got in." she smiled standing with the papers and knocking on the adjoining door.

"Yes?" came a voice from inside.

"B & G Cattle is here to sign on a partner" She stated as she opened the door letting them through.

"Monty, long time no see" Bellamy smiled walking up to his old friend and shaking his hand.

"Bellamy, it has been a long time, You would be the joining partner I assume." he asked. Bellamy gave a nod.

"I have to ask this, are you two one hundred percent sure?" he asked the girls. Octavia nodded and Bellamy's gaze fell on Clarke. Her eyes met his, her stare unwavering but he could see the uncertainty flash through them. She gave a slight nod.

"Alright then, lets start the process, sign the line here, and here, initial here." Monty said pointing to the spot's on the first page. Eleven pages later and he was done signing everything.

"Ladies, both of you need to sign under him on this one." Monty said sliding the paper to them. They made quick work of signing and handing it back.

"Bellamy Blake, congratulations on your partnership, you are now a part owner of B & G Cattle, therefore entitled to all the same rights and income as Octavia and Clarke. I will fax the papers to the bank and have you added to the account, you should receive a business bank card in about three days, I will change all legal documents binding you to the ranch and make copies of these, I'll stop by tomorrow and drop everything off for you guys, I'll make three copies so everyone has their own."

"Thanks Monty" Clarke said standing.

"Always a pleasure ladies, Bellamy, Good to see you" He stated walking them out.

"Gina I need three copies of everything in the B&G file after it is all updated to include Mr. Blake" Monty stated setting the file on her desk.

Everyone said there goodbyes and headed outside. Clarke wasn't sure she just made the right decision, however she forced herself to be optimistic. If nothing else, it would certainly open some doors for them, should help with bringing in more business.

"You having a hard time wrapping your mind around having to share with me?" Bellamy asked nudging her.

"This ought to be fun" Octavia mumbled getting in the car.

"Can't be a Cattle Princess forever." he stated just as a truck pulled alongside them.

"I was just headed over to see you guys" Millers voice came through the not yet fully open window.

"Good, I'll ride with you then" Clarke stated making her way around the truck.

"I was going to ask how it was going but I'd say that sums it up" he chuckled.

"I can't please them all unfortunately" Bellamy laughed, his laughter increasing after hearing Clarke say something about his arrogance. Octavia shot Miller a look.

"Alright kids, lets get moving" Miller said rolling his window up and waiting for Octavia to pull out in front of him.

"So, what is it? and how was your night at home?" he asked.

"Home wasn't bad, Lonely but I'll make it work, work however is over crowded due to the enlarged ego of one rodeo superstar" she stated watching the storefronts disappear as they headed out of town.

"Give him a chance, I remember you guys were close once."

"We were like ten and eleven"

"You let the rodeo push you apart, it should have made your bond stronger, You should have been on the same team, stood tall together, instead you two had the need to prove yourselves to each other, everything had to be a competition."

"So what, that was a long time ago" she said looking at him.

"Your right, so whats the problem? that was a high school sport, this is your life, your career, there is no room for competition if you are on the same team. You will bring the company to it's knees if you two can't stand beside one another. Ever think maybe it's not the rodeo life that bothers you, maybe it's that he left you and Octavia to fend for yourselves when tragedy hit?, Or maybe it goes further back then that, Maybe it's because you tried so hard to impress him and he still walked away."

"What? that's ridiculous, I never tried to impress him." she stated lifting her sunglasses to look at Miller.

"Really?" he laughed.

"Really" she replied loudly.

"Eight years of Rodeo riding and all I ever heard was, and I quote, Wait till Bellamy sees this, Bellamy won't stand a chance, Did you see Bellamy's face"

"I was competitive."

"Until he critiqued you, you would take it like an earth shattering blow and spend the next four days and nights on a bull, not because you lost, but because you felt like you disappointed him"

"The rodeo was competitive"

"That wasn't the rodeo, or your need to compete, that was love" Miller stated.

"You have got to be kidding me, what are you a talk show host by night or something, of all the stupid things to come out of your mouth" she replied quickly. Miller just shook his head with a smirk.

"I don't care what you say, at some point in your life, you fell in love with that idiot, and part of you never stopped loving him, the sooner you come to terms with that, the easier this will be"

"One part of that was true, he is an idiot" she sighed leaning back in her seat. Miller couldn't help but laugh as she turned the radio up.


	6. Chapter 6

Octavia glanced at Miller in the rearview mirror, he was arguing with Clarke over something. She was sure that something was her idiot brother.

"Bellamy, do you think maybe you can try to assist in making this an easy transition?" Octavia pleaded.

"Me? " he asked loudly, she shot him a look in return.

"Clarke is the one who makes it difficult, she gets under my skin so easy, she can't just take a step back" he stated.

"That's the problem, she shouldn't have to take a step back, you should both be taking a step forward together" Octavia stated.

"She wont accept help from me, I already know that"

" In order to know that, you would have to offer help." she chided.

"She thinks she knows everything, that she can do anything, she infuriates me" he stated. He glanced in his mirror seeing her looking at Miller.

" What's the deal with them?" he asked in a huff. Octavia smirked.

"Miller's with Harper, him and Clarke are just really close, tune down the jealousy" she laughed.

"Jealous my ass, That would be the day, I wouldn't dream of wasting my time on the high and mighty cattle princess" he replied.

"You know damn well that high and mighty princess can do anything you can, she has proved it time and time again. I think you know that and I think it bothers you that she doesn't need you. You left us and we succeeded. I succeeded because she wouldn't let me fail. "

Bellamy glanced at her, hurt by the thought they just assumed he was never coming back.

" She's overly sure of herself"

"She's independent and you hate it, you want her to need you Bellamy, I can see it plain as day, You loved the rodeo days, she looked to you for guidance until you shoved her away. You were in love with her and her independence back then. Then you let your competitive side take over. You pushed her away and she did it all on her own. She admired you, everything about you, That part of Clarke is still in there. She'd never tell you but part of her still needs you, just like part of you still loves her."

"Yeah right, save it. I never loved her, I could have had any girl I wanted." he argued.

"Yup, any buckle bunny you wanted, you couldn't have Clarke then, she wouldn't have put up with your crap, not then and she sure as hell won't now."

"This conversation is pointless, I'm not the problem." he stated.

"You're not the problem? you're right, you AND Clarke are the problem" Octavia retorted slowing down as they approached the driveway.

She wasn't even stopped completely when Bellamy opened the door and headed for the barn. She put the car in park and got out, the slam of the door behind her drawing her attention. She looked up to see Clarke storm across the yard to the tack room.

"So hows your first day with Bellamy as joint business owners?" Miller asked with a smile. Octavia narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

"Look's like you know the answer to that already" she said motioning in the direction of the tack room.

"I'd say you had a similar conversation" he chuckled looking towards the barn.

"Come on, I'll make coffee" Octavia said turning for the house, Miller falling in step behind her.

...

Clarke pulled her saddle and bridle down taking it into the barn, setting it on the bench and heading out to grab her horse. She could hear Bellamy moving around in the back tool room. She came back leading her horse to the stall and getting him tacked up to go out.

"Where you headed?" Bellamy asked from the doorway.

"Check fence on the meadow pasture, we are moving cows there tomorrow" Bellamy just looked at her.

"The upper pasture all the way to the left" she added. He gave her a nod that he understood that time. She moved past him grabbing the tools she needed and slipping them in a saddle bag. Octavia's words echoing in his mind. _You would have to offer help._ He shook his head with a sigh.

"Want help?" Bellamy asked.

"I got it" she replied.

"It's easier with two people" he stated looking up at her as she sat tall on her horse.

"I'll meet you up there then, don't get lost" She smiled. He gave her a nod, biting back the comment he had and heading for the tack room.

By the time she reached the line of the upper pastures he had caught up to her. They rode side by side in silence to their destination. They tied the horses off on a tree and took the tools they needed with them to repair the fence.

"It's nice up here, I always said these top pastures.."

"..Were the closest thing to heaven, I remember." Clarke finished giving him a smile.

"You remember that?"

"I believe that." she answered.

"Great minds think a like" he laughed.

"That's true" she replied stopping at a spot where the wire hung low.

Bellamy pulled the fence tight as Clarke secured it to the post. The did the rest of the pasture in silence, just taking in the view. The occasional small talk filling the gaps.

They made their way back to the horses, Clarke loaded the stuff back in the saddle bag. She turned to pull herself up on Shiloh when she felt Bellamy's hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him.

"While we are alone, I want to thank you for helping Octavia through everything, It was never my intention to be gone for that long, I'd never leave her, or you for that matter. I know we haven't always gotten along, I was young and stupid, probably ruined something good, but I'm taking the time now to say I'm sorry." His apology came as a surprise, his eyes locked on hers made her believe he was sincere.

"I'm sorry too, I've been no prize to get along with and we need to work together for this to work at all" she replied.

"So we start fresh?" Bellamy asked extending a hand.

"Not fresh, we have too much of a history, how about we just move on?" She answered placing her hand in his.

"Sounds good" he said shaking her hand, as if they were making a business deal.


	7. Chapter 7

They headed down through the field along the fence line, Bellamy sat tall in the saddle watching her closely. She moved as one with the horse, you would swear she was born in the saddle. That was an accurate assumption, seeing as she kind of was, spent all her life on the back of a bull or a horse.

He noticed her horse come to an abrupt halt and start backing up, Clarke was at high alert scanning the grass for whatever it was, she spoke to her horse calmly and quietly.

"Okay boy, nice and slow, back, back, come on" he could hear her coaxing the horse as she pulled back on the reins. The horse obviously in a slight panic, and there he sat in the saddle, clueless searching the grass for whatever it was making the pair uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to ask just as the horse threw his head to the side and reared up, turning and taking off in the other direction, sending Clarke to the ground where they once stood together, he wasn't sure if she was okay, she wasn't moving.

"Shit" Bellamy said getting off the horse, his heart made it's way to his throat the same time she hit the dirt. He headed for her.

"Stop" she said loud enough for him to hear, holding her hand up incase he didn't hear her. He paused looking at her, to her right he could see the snake moving through the grass. Once it crested the edge of the field and out of sight he took a step to her. He offered her his hand and she stood without it.

"I'm fine, I don't need your hand, or your help" she said looking out across the field for her horse as she dusted her pants off.

"Really, we are back to that already, took two seconds for your pride to be hurt, I've seen you be thrown off animals thousands of times. Get over yourself" Bellamy stated getting back on his horse.

"I'll see you when you round up your horse" He gave her a sarcastic grin and headed along the trail for the house. She sighed in defeat walking back up towards the top of the meadow. After forty five minutes of searching, she found Shiloh in the tree line. He trotted to her looking for a treat.

"Spoiled horse" she scolded feeding him a treat before mounting. She turned him towards the trail and headed down to the house. There sat Bellamy at the gate, Tango beneath him.

"Bout time" he stated.

"I'm sorry, just pissed me off, you could've went down to the house."

"And if you didn't find the horse, then what?"

"I would have walked" she replied quickly. He chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure of that, but atleast I could have followed you down and put my two sense in every now and then." he laughed.

"Seems to be what you are doing now"

"Yup, but it would be more fun for me if you were walking"

"Asshole" she stated. His laughter behind her aggravated her but still made her smile. The irony alone made her smile, the one thing about him that royally pissed her off was the same thing that she loved about him.

She led the way to the barn, listening to him try and antagonize her, she just ignored his comments shaking her head every now and then.

She let out a sigh, seeing the trucks in front of the barn.

"Not a Lincoln fan?" Bellamy asked, suddenly worried about his sister.

"Lincoln is great, I'm not an Emerson fan. He looks at me like I'm a piece of meat and so help me God, He needs to keep him hands to himself." she stated.

"He seemed okay the other night" Bellamy offered.

"You haven't seen him drunk, of course you would like him, all the assholes should stick together"

"Now wait a minute, I am never disrespectful to you, is he?" he asked, his voice slightly raised. Clarke looked at him curiously.

"Dax is disrespectful, Emerson is an overly cocky asshole, with the potential to be a problem, you really should get to know him, you are perfect for one another." She stated riding the horse into the stall before dismounting. Clarke put their tack away as Bellamy filled all the waterers and grained the horses.

"You coming inside?" he asked.

"Yeah, gotta eat I suppose, gonna head to the house and take a shower quick, tell O I'll be a few minutes" she replied.

"Will do" he said flipping the switch to turn the lights out as they headed in opposite directions, he could see a slight limp to her walk but wasn't in the mood to have his head removed so he left his observation silent.

Bellamy walked in his childhood home slipping his boots off before heading into the large kitchen. He stood at the sink washing his hands and staring across the field, Clarke paused before the steps rubbing her leg a few times and then took the steps slowly.

"Damn her." he muttered.

"Who?" Octavia's voice snapped his attention back to his hands.

"Clarke's gonna be a few minutes, I think she got hurt, Shiloh tossed her, there was a snake in the trail near the top pasture" he stated.

"I'll go check on her" a voice sounded from behind Bellamy. ' _He needs to keep him hands to himself.'_ Clarke's voice trailed through his mind.  
"No, I'll check on her" He stated turning to meet Emerson's gaze, before walking past him and slipping his boots back on.

"Ten minutes till dinner Bell" Octavia said taking a few steps towards him.

"Sounds good, I'll be right back" he gave her a smile, before heading out the door. He crossed the field to the other house, taking two steps at a time. He knocked once and when he got no answer he let himself in.

"Clarke?" Bellamy called.

"Yeah?, Upstairs bathroom." She replied. He crossed the living room and made his way up the steps.

"You decent?" he asked cracking the door open.

"Decent enough" she replied, he swung the door open wider. There she stood fresh out of the shower, in his shirt and he was fairly certain that was all she had on. He swallowed trying to find his voice or move his eyes from her legs.

"I uh. I, that's not decent"he said matter of fact like giving her a look. She let out a snort followed by laughter.

"Please I've seen all of you, and all of some of your buckle bunnies, some legs wont kill you" she replied.

"You hurt? I saw you limp, Let me see" he stated taking a step towards her.

"Bell I, I'm fine" she answered, her cheeks turning pink.

"Oh, but this outfit is so decent." he laughed.

"Shut up, fine, come on" she replied walking out the door. He followed her down the hall to a closed door. She opened the door and paused to grab some stuff off the dresser before heading to the bed. He watched her gently sit on the bed, a slight wince before looking to him. He walked over to her and she laid on her side, she hiked his shirt up high enough to reveal a nasty bruise along her upper thigh hip area, and to confirm his suspicion, she was only wearing his shirt. His hand reached out and he pressed gently on the skin surrounding the bruise. He checked for swelling before grabbing the muscle rub cream she had laying on the bed.

"I can do that" she argued.

"I got it, just lay still" he said, his voice was stern but she could hear the smirk in it. His hand worked magic on her leg, the feel of his calloused fingers running over her thigh was sending her heart rate through the roof. He started to apply more pressure really working the muscle, she was thoroughly enjoying this. His hands moved expertly and her mind wandered to what they would feel like other places, he moved to the back of her thigh and body betrayed her, a slight moan escaped her lips, followed by his hands slowing there pace.

"I take it that's the spot?" he chuckled. His mind was reeling with thoughts of how her soft skin would feel against his body, not to mention her laying there in his shirt was killing him.

"That's good" Clarke spoke quietly.

"You sure?" Bellamy questioned, truth was he'd massage her all day, everyday, if he could see her in that shirt frequently. His last name and his number was on the back, it was from a championship ride he won. The arena and date was across the front. Some part of him felt oddly possessive of her after seeing her like that. The thought of Emerson being here instead of him instantly pissed him off.

"Yeah Bell, thanks, I'd fall asleep now if I didn't think O would come knocking, all over being late for dinner. " she smiled.

"Anytime, yeah, hurry up, shes probably pacing the kitchen. I'll wait downstairs." He stated before heading out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

XDarkDesiresLightX: from one small town country girl to another, I am glad you are enjoying this :)

Bellanke and Linctavia, Rotehexe, and ThelifestruggleisREAL, Thank you for the reviews. To all my readers: thank you for taking the time to read my work :)

...

They walked across the yard together towards the main house. He slowed his pace so she could keep up, she wasn't limping but she wasn't running either. They made their way up the stairs together and he held the door open for her.

"Thanks for that" She spoke so low he was sure it was a whisper. He gave her a smirk.

"Anytime" he replied with a wolfish grin.

"Asshole" she mumbled moving around him, _'Typical rodeo cowboy_ ' she thought to herself. His arm shot out blocking her path.

"I was just messing around, I'm serious though, if you need something just let me know" he replied searching her eyes momentarily before she darted them to the floor. His deep voice ran through her body. It was a voice she would die to hear in the bedroom. The thought caused her cheeks to burn, she heard him softly chuckle.

"Whatever you need, just ask." he stated lifting her chin. She opened her mouth to reply but the clearing of a throat caused them to jump back from one another.

"If you two are done acting weird, I'd like to eat, and they have had a few drinks already, just a forewarning" Octavia looked to Clarke and then gave them a smirk before heading to the dining room.

"Before you get the wrong idea, I don't need or want anything." Clarke stated turning away from him, he shook his head with a smirk.

"Everyone wants something" he replied as he fell in step behind her. Miller raised his eyebrows at the pair as they approached the group. She took the seat next to Emerson at the table, and he sat beside her. Miller, Lincoln and Octavia sat across from them. The guys talked to one another, the girls ate quietly. Clarke stood grabbing hers and Bellamy's plate, Octavia grabbed the other plates and followed her to the kitchen.

"You are awful quiet tonight" Octavia stated pouring two glasses of wine.

"Yeah, got a lot going on in my head" Clarke replied taking one of the glasses.

"Like what? my brother?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah, like your brother" Clarke replied.

"Care to be more elaborate in your explanation"

"Yeah, tomorrow, I'm gonna pick up grain, want to ride with me?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah, we can talk then" Octavia agreed.

"Sounds good" She replied.

"What sounds good?" Bellamy's voice sounded from behind her. He headed to the fridge grabbing four more bottle's of beer. The girls just gave him a look.

"Alright, not my business, I can take a hint" he said wearing a mock hurt expression as he went back to the guys.

They downed their glasses of wine and refilled them before they entered the dining room and back to their seats. Bellamy took a swig of his beer while taking a quick glance at Clarke, who obviously shifted her seat closer to his. He would have remembered if she was that close originally. He leaned back in his seat, he could see Emerson clearly invading her space. He was about to say something when her voice echoed in his mind. ' _I don't need or want anything'_

Clarke shifted towards him again while talking to Octavia. Bellamy draped an arm over the back of her chair giving her room. Clarke met Miller's eyes, he looked from her to Bellamy and back to her again, a smirk on his face. She gave him a warning glare before turning her attention to Emerson, his hand made it's way to her leg as he talked to Lincoln and Bellamy. She inched closer to Bellamy startled by how close he was when she heard his voice.

"Need rescuing princess?" he whispered. She turned to face him.

"Oh I forgot, you don't need anything" he continued. She could feel his breath ghost across her cheek. The wine was taking it's effect, she couldn't help but let her eyes fall on his lips.

The way she was looking at him was making his heart rate pick up. He moved in slightly, he could hear her breath hitch.

"Clarke, do you want a refill?" Emerson's voice broke her trance. She crashed into reality, Bellamy right beside her. The room was unusually quiet. Octavia and Miller both staring at her questioningly.

"Uh, no, I think I've had enough, I'm going to head home" she stated standing.

"Me too, I'll drive you over" Miller stated also standing. Bellamy stood walking with them to the door.

"Miller have a good night" He said shaking his hand.

"Clarke, ice that hip, wouldn't want to have to boost you into the saddle tomorrow" Bellamy teased.

"I'd die before I let you give me a leg up." Clarke replied walking out the door.

"Careful Bellamy, she might rope you and drag you behind that horse" Miller laughed following her.

"I've overcome bigger challenges" he laughed closing the door. He turned running right into Octavia.

"What the Hell is that?" she asked poking him in the chest.

"What? this shirt?" He asked with a smirk.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about" she stated.

"Nothing O, don't worry about it, just being friendly" he replied.

"She's my best friend and your business partner Bellamy, If Emerson didn't intervene she would have let you kiss her, that was obvious" Octavia lectured.

"I doubt it, she wouldn't be caught dead letting me do anything to her, that damn woman wouldn't even let me help her up off the ground when that damn horse threw her."

"That's good, she's smart."

"Hey I'm your brother" he argued.

"Yeah, and I know you too well, the second it got serious, you would be gone."

"Well in that case you are safe, nothing between Clarke and I is or will ever be serious" he stated. He stepped towards her placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well sis, I'm heading to bed" he smiled turning and taking the steps two at a time. She sighed watching him walk away from that conversation.

"It's already serious you idiot" she mumbled to herself as she made her way back to the dining room.

...

"Do I dare ask?" Miller inquired as soon as he shut his door.

"Don't even start" Clarke replied.

"You know he was going to kiss you right? and that you were practically in his lap? or was the wine throwing off your perception?" he smiled glancing at her as he turned around in the driveway and headed for the road.

"Nathan please, let's not do this" Clarke whined. He burst out laughing.

"Any other time I'd let you off the hook, but with Bellamy involved I want to know what's going on" he said turning onto the street. He flipped his blinker on for her upcoming driveway.

"I don't know what it is, nothing serious, nothing to worry about" she replied.

"He's obviously interested" Miller stated.

"He's interested in every female, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction" she replied as they pulled into her driveway.

"So it's nothing serious?" he clarified.

"It's nothing at all, thank you for the ride" she replied hopping out and shutting the door.

"It's never been nothing" he stated out loud to himself as he watched her walk to her door. The second she opened it and turned the light on he backed out of her driveway.


	9. Chapter 9

Octavia started the truck waiting for Clarke to make her way across the yard. It was still dark, you could see the steam from the two travel cups of coffee in the dashboard light. Clarke opened the door and hopped in.

"Did you leave a note for Bellamy?" Clarke asked,

"More like specific instructions" Octavia smiled. They rode in silence enjoying their coffee and the peaceful views of the sun starting to crawl along the land. Octavia looked over at Clarke who was staring out her window,

"So spill it, whats the deal with you and Bell?" she asked bluntly.

"Nothing like beating around the bush, nothing that I know of, aside from him being his idiot self" Clarke replied.

"So you didn't almost kiss him, I didn't see that?" she inquired.

"Alright, so, blame it on the wine. He was at the right place at the right time."

"So if he wasn't there you would have given that attention to Emerson?" Clarke chewed her fingernails on silence.

"Clarke?" Octavia pryed.

"Alright so no, part of me wanted to kiss your brother, part of me always has, thankfully the other part of me has control and refuses to be a conquest in the world of the rodeo star." Clarke replied sipping her coffee.

"Now that we covered that, what happens now?"

"Nothing, we carry on as normal"

"You think Bellamy is going to carry on as normal."

"I don't see why not, it's not like anything happened." Clarke replied.

"Right, nothing happened, and the visit at your house was innocent as well I presume, so carry on as usual" Octavia commented.

"What is that?"

"What?"

"That tone, what is that?" Clarke said looking at her.

"Clarke he obviously likes you, he doesn't let anyone lay across him like that" Octavia stated.

"He was giving me an exit from Emerson" She replied.

"Yup from your chair to his lap, perfect solution" she laughed shaking her head.

"You know you are awfully judgmental for this hour of the morning" Clarke observed, causing Octavia to laugh again.

"We could call Miller" Octavia offered.

"No thanks, one of you before coffee is proving to be a challenge" Clarke mumbled leaning against her window.

...

"Alright, Alright" Bellamy answered the whinnying and stomping horses as he scooped grain into the buckets. He made his way down the line of stalls hooking buckets on the walls. He never understood his sister and Clarke's attraction to Tennessee Walker's, he liked the big horses, the Belgians and Percherons. Yet here he stood in a barn full of Tennessee Walkers, there was an empty stall at the end though, one he thought would be perfect for a draft horse. He was part owner now, that meant he could surely make a purchase and fill that stall, after he finished chores of course. Part owner yes, but also partial to living and didn't need Clarke and Octavia on the war path after him over chores.

He took the tractor and dropped a round bale over the fence to the bulls, the one bull moved to the bale to eat. The other one watched him move around skeptical and obviously ready if the tractor decided to attack. He parked the tractor hoping down.

"Trouble, that's what you are, any rider could see that from a mile away" Bellamy spoke to the bull.

"You said it, not me" Miller's voice came from behind the equipment.

"Very funny, I was talking to him." Bellamy said motioning to the animal.

"Hey, if the shoe fits" Miller laughed receiving a grunt from Bellamy and the Bull.

"Tough crowd this morning" Miller stated with a smirk. He helped Bellamy finish up chores.

"Lunch on me, want to head to the diner?"Miller asked.

"Sure, I hear you and Harper are a thing?" Bellamy inquired.

"Yeah, we are seeing each other, so on the same topic, whats with you and Clarke?" he asked

"I knew that was coming." he chuckled.

"So that means you are prepared to answer right? seeing as it was a predictable question?" Miller asked getting in the truck. Bellamy hopped up into the passenger seat.

"Nothing, there is nothing there" he stated.

"So she can date Emerson? I know she kind of likes him, when I talked to her last night she said there is a possibility it could work." Miller stated pulling out of the driveway.

"She said what?" he asked.

"Said she could see it working."

"There's no way she said that, she could do so much better, he can't take a hint obviously" Bellamy rambled adjusting the seat. He turned to look at Miller who grew silent. He drove wearing a smirk.

"What?"

"I can see there is nothing there." he replied dryly.

"I'm protective of her, in a brotherly way" he started.

"I hear she sleeps in your shirts, shes got killer legs" Miller stated looking to him. He could see Bellamy clench his teeth, setting his jaw tightly.

"Miller, leave it be." he growled.

"You forget Bellamy, we've rolled in the dirt many times, you don't scare me, just admit it, you got a thing for her" he teased.

"She's hot, I wouldn't turn her down" he stated.

"You wouldn't walk away from her either, she's not the roll in the hay type, I know you better then you think" Miller stated.

"Alright, enough, what about lunch?"

"The diner or the bar?"

"Let's do the bar, no girls with us today" Bellamy stated.

Miller pulled alongside the curb, putting the truck in park.

They both got our and entered the small bar, Dax and a few others occupied the bar.

"Bellamy, Miller" Dax greeted. The guys nodded a greeting, taking a seat at the other end. They placed orders fr burgers and beer and talked quietly among themselves.

"So Blake, hows the partnership going?" Dax asked from across the bar.

"Good" Bellamy replied.

"Yeah, you must have put that bitch in line huh?" he asked with a laugh. Miller set his beer down. He could feel the tension in the air.

"I told you once, I'll stand for a lot, but you won't talk about her like that" Bellamy replied with a strong but calm tone to his voice.

"Seriously, she's not here, what you tapping that?" he asked. Bellamy shot him a look.

"Dax enough, I'm not holding him back" Miller stated.

"I just asked a question, you tapping that?" he replied. Bellamy stood making his way along the bar. He grabbed Dax by the collar of the shirt forcing him to stand.

"I'm gonna say this once, so I suggest you listen. You treat her and speak of her with respect or we will have a problem. And if you ever think about laying a hand on her again you will not be as fortunate as last time. " Bellamy spoke through clenched teeth. He shoved him back into his seat before he turned and headed back to his own seat.

"It's nothing huh?" Miller laughed taking a swig of his beer.

"Shut up" Bellamy snapped following suit.


	10. Chapter 10

Octavia and Clarke pulled in the driveway with a load of grain on the truck. They backed up to the barn and Clarke headed to the tractor, the girls loaded the bags into the bucket of the tractor before taking it around the back and unloading it in the barn.

"Okay so that should last the horses awhile, we have a load of silage for the cows coming in tomorrow, And hay coming next week, then we should be good for the next two months." Octavia stated as they carried the last bags into the barn, she took notice to Clarke favoring her one side.

"Good. I'll put the tractor back and then we can find something to make for dinner." Clarke replied.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the house" Octavia said before cutting through the barn. Clarke started the tractor, moving it back up to where Bellamy had it parked. She sat for a minute watching one of the new bulls pace the fence. She got down off the tractor taking note that he watched her every move on the way to the house.

"How long do we have those Bulls for?"Clarke called to Octavia and she entered the house.

"Around five more weeks, why?" Octavia replied.

"That one, he's going to be a problem. He's the most rowdy one we have had so far and he is not a fan of being in there, I'll talk to Bellamy, maybe tomorrow we will run them up to the top field, weather looks clear for the next few days, let him run off that energy." Clarke suggested.

"Yeah, give him a chance to release the tension" Octavia agreed.

The sound of a truck entering the driveway drew their attention to the window.

"Speak of the devil" Clarke stated sitting back down at the counter. The sound of the door closing, signalled the women they were in the house. Miller turned the corner with a grin, stopping long enough to ruffle Clarke's hair and move along before she could swat him.

"Shit head" she mumbled fixing her hair. She shot him a look just as Bellamy made his way through the kitchen and did the same thing, sending her hair in every direction.

"Ughhh, maturity is high in you two today I see" she groaned running her hand through her hair a few times as the guys sat across from her wearing self satisfied smirks.

"Who smells like beer?" Octavia questioned. They each pointed to the other one.

"I see, so I take it lunch wasn't at the diner?"

"Nope, we went to the bar, but Harper is coming over shortly" Miller replied to Octavia.

"Just Harper? No Lincoln tonight?" Clarke asked Octavia.

"Not tonight, they had some ranchers meeting to go to, tomorrow him and Emerson are going to stop by."

"How about you call him and tell him to leave Emerson home?" Clarke asked hopeful.

"He likes you Clarke"

"But I don't like him" she snapped.

"So don't talk to him" Miller stated.

"I feel obligated"

"I can help with that" Bellamy gave her a grin.

"I bet you could, I'll be fine" Clarke assured him. She stood walking behind the guys and made her way to the sink, it was obvious she was in pain. Octavia gave her a look when she gripped the counter for a second.

"You alright?" she asked her friend.

"Yeah, stiff is all" Clarke replied as she filled her glass with water. She turned placing it on the counter between the guys, and sliding it to her side of the counter. Before she could move from between them Bellamy turned to face her, his hand moved to the side that hurt. His fingers sliding up under the edge of her shirt, expertly dancing across her skin with the perfect amount of pressure. He glanced up at her, she was watching him intently.

"How's that?" he asked, a slight smile crossing his face.

"Part of me wants to smack you" she started.

"And the other part?" he inquired.

"Doesn't want you to stop." she replied closing her eyes as he applied some more pressure. Octavia took a seat cross from Miller, they shared a look and talked quietly letting them have their moment. Bellamy watched her with her eyes closed slowly pull her lip between her teeth, she made him want to kiss her. The more he relaxed her, the more she leaned into him.

"I can't do much more with these on" he whispered giving her belt loops a tug. She nodded acknowledging she heard him.

"We can use my room if you want me to work the lower muscles" he offered.

"Yeah, that would be nice" She replied. He took her hand as he stood.

"We will be back in a few minutes" he stated pulling her behind him to the stairs.

Octavia and Miller just smirked in response. Clarke turned to see them watching her, taking a second to send the middle finger their way before she disappeared from view. She could hear their laughter as she made her way up the stairs to Bellamy's room.

"Here, I'll be right back, I'm going to go change." he said as he handed her one of his large t-shirts. She slipped her jeans off and pulled her shirt over her head before unsnapping her bra and slipping his shirt on. She moved to the bed laying on her stomach, her arms above her head, she felt the shirt pull up with her arms. She heard Bellamy come back in, closing the door behind him. He stood at end of the bed letting his eyes take her in. Her long legs bare, his shirt revealing the bottom of her ass. She was laying there like she belonged there, in his clothes, in his bed, in his life.

"What's the hold up?" Clarke asked, her voice slightly muffled by the pillow. He forced himself to snap out of it.

"No hold up princess" he replied moving to the bed.

His hands worked the sore bruised muscles, they were magic and she was about asleep when she felt him slow his movements. He stood pulling his blanket up and over her.

"You can stay if you want, just remember, eventually I need to sleep, so you better not be a blanket hog." he smirked

"You don't want to let me sleep, your bed is better than mine, I'll never leave" she laughed pushing the blankets back and climbing out. He was slightly disappointed when she rose from the bed, he wouldn't mind sleeping next to her. He expected her to get dressed, however she stole a pair of his shorts off the floor and slipped them on, leaving her clothes on his dresser and heading out the door.

"Yeah, sure, borrow some clothes" he teased her as they headed down the stairs.

"Thanks, don't mind if I do" she laughed ahead of him. They turned the corner together to join Miller and Octavia, surprised to see not only Harper arrived, but Lincoln also. Just as Clarke took a step forward someone knocked at the door.

"I got it" Bellamy called, Clarke turned leaning against the wall to see who it was. She couldn't help but take notice of the muscles in Bellamy's arms and back. That black tank top was going to do awful things to her dreams. He opened the door revealing Emerson and Dax.

"Hey Bellamy, we wanted to stop in and say hey, the meeting was cancelled tonight, I wanted to ask Clarke to the ranchers dinner, before someone else does." Emerson stated. Clarke rolled her eyes, thankful she was out of sight for the most part.

"I think you are too late, she said she had a date, and if this is the normal company you keep, you aren't welcome here. Dax, that your truck?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Good, you can leave, because you aren't stepping foot in here" Bellamy stated. Dax turned and stepped off the porch, Clarke could hear his truck start and pull out. Emerson rounded the corner stopping when he saw Clarke. He gave her a once over before meeting her eyes.

"Nice outfit" he stated.

"I like it" a deep voice came from behind him, Bellamy leaning against the wall as they were blocking the hallway. Clarke couldn't hide the smirk, she couldn't help it, the situation was ironic.

"I take it that's your date to the ranchers dinner too?" Emerson asked.

"Yup, sounds that way" she replied.

"You together?" he asked her.

"Just friends" she replied.

"You walk around in your friends clothes?" he asked her agitated.

"Your tone is about to earn you the same exit as Dax" Bellamy stated pushing off the wall.

"This is between me and her, the little tease let me think I had a chance, she must have been holding out for the rodeo star, couldn't make it on her own, maybe she can ride your name to the top." Emerson replied taking a step towards her.

"I'm more than good enough, I don't need to ride anyone's name anywhere, and you never had a chance, don't fool yourself, everyone but you saw I wasn't interested." she replied raising her voice. A shadow cast past her before Lincoln stepped in front of her.

"Let's go, Octavia I'll be back, gonna take him home" Lincoln stated.

"Okay, dinner will be done by then." she replied.

"Clarke, Bellamy, I apologize for his actions in your home, I was the one who told him I was here, Him and and Dax had been drinking for awhile, I should have known better." Lincoln stated.

"It happen's, see you in a little while" Bellamy said opening the door for them.

Clarke stood in the hallway leaning against the wall.

"Hey anytime you want to ride something, let me know, won't be my name though" Bellamy laughed on his way past her.

"Ass, won't be you either" she replied shaking her head as they headed to the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke and Bellamy saddled up early and moved those bulls to the top pasture just to come back down and move the cows into the top pasture. By the time they got back Octavia and Lincoln were heading out to the field to bale the hay that Lincoln had cut two days before, a clear week meant a week of endless hay. Lincoln and Octavia were seated on one tractor with the baler attached to it, waving as they passed. Miller and Harper were seated on the other tractor with the hay wagon hooked to it, they slowed to talk to Clarke and Bellamy.

"You two coming to help?"Miller asked.

"Looks like you have it covered, Clarke and I will clean the barn and this paddock where the Bulls were." Bellamy replied. Miller looked to Clarke who was seated more to one side then the other.

"You still sore?" he asked her

"Yeah, not as bad though, I'll be good by next week though, no worries." she replied. The second it left her mouth she regretted it.

"What's next week?" Bellamy asked.

"The Rodeo at the county fair, Clarke has won last few years, hefty purse if you win." Harper replied clueless to the fact she hadn't told Bellamy.

"Rodeo huh? and you think you are just gonna hop on a bull, sore as hell?" he turned in his saddle to ask her.

"That's our cue" Miller laughed pulling away.

"Don't start Bell, you are my business partner not my father, or my boyfriend" she replied hopping off her horse, her feet meeting the ground caused her to wince in pain. The horse nickered as she lead him into the paddock, nudging her pockets in a search for the treats he knew she had somewhere. She gave in to the horse, feeding him butterscotch treats as she removed his tack. Bellamy walked in the tack room behind her, putting his saddle up before turning to her.

"Listen, I'm not babying you or telling you what to do, I just don't think you should ride, not being sore like you are. One toss the wrong way and the injury could worsen."

"One toss the wrong way any day could kill you, every rider knows that Bellamy, save your hot air" Clarke headed out to the tractor and moved it into the barn parking it so the bucket was even with the first set of stall doors. Bellamy leaned her shovel against the bucket before heading in the first stall on his side. She grabbed it wordlessly and started to clean her own stall. They were done within an hour, Bellamy took the tractor for one last run up the hill to dump the load. Clarke ran inside grabbing two bottled waters and opened the gates to the paddock that housed the bulls. When he rounded the corner she sat on the fence facing the hill behind the houses. She handed him the water as he passed her, nodding a thanks and heading into the paddock. They cleaned it up quickly and headed in the house. The answering machine blinked on the wall next to the mud room. Clarke pushed play as they stood silently waiting for a voice to come through.

"Message one, Ms. Griffin, we have you registered for next week, we were calling to see if we could rope in Mr. Blake. It would be great publicity for the small town fair, Let us know If you are interested call Roma at 965-2237.

Next message, Clarke, Octavia, I'm going to need to come get those bulls today, be there around four. I know it's short notice, have an upcoming event and I need to have them on the trailer today, to ensure they are there when needed. Thanks in advance.

End of new messages"

Clarke sighed looking to Bellamy.

"Let's eat first, then we can go get them"

"And the rodeo?" she asked.

"I'll be there, I'm not riding though, I'll lower you in the chute" he stated.

"They have plenty of help on hand" she replied eyeing him.

"None like me, and you know we read each other well, If I don't ride, it is the perfect place for me" She nodded acknowledging she heard him, she chose to not respond as she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that. She dug through the refrigerator, setting cold cuts, and mayo on the counter before grabbing bread. She made them each two sandwiches and they headed back out to get the bulls.

"well, we won't have to go as far" Bellamy stated. Clarke looked in the direction he was and there stood the two bulls.

"Dammit, must have gone through the fence"

"I'll take left side" Bellamy turned his horse around to cross the field, she could hear him talking to Tango as she headed in the other direction. Clarke urged Shiloh forward at a quick pace. She had to get around them before Bellamy reached them or the whole thing would be pointless. One thing was for sure, they did read each other well, they moved flawlessly in sync, moving the bulls down to the paddock next to the house. They both stood and watched the animals circle the paddock perimeter a few times before they went back into the house.

Clarke laid in the recliner and was napping before Bellamy could even decide on a television show. When the cattle truck pulled in at four he left her sleeping and helped load the bulls. They went on easy enough.

"That's one bull, hes got a dangerous way about him, we don't want him back"

"Yeah, I see it too. He has a rodeo this week and then the county rodeo next week, Then he's going to auction. When he left our place my old man was dead set he wouldn't be returning there either." The man replied

"The county fair rodeo, you don't think that could end badly?"

"Most of them are like you and your one employee, the hot blonde one. They know how to ride, not to many amateurs."

"She's not my employee, she's my partner." he corrected. The guy gave him a wry grin,

"Lucky you" he said tipping his hat in Bellamy's direction before climbing in the truck.

"Lucky me" he sighed before turning back to the house. He grabbed the phone as he crossed into the kitchen, sitting at the counter with it, listening to the message again before dialing.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Roma?"

"Sure is, and the man with the voice of a God would be?" he couldn't help the smirk at that.

"Bellamy Blake ma'am"

"Nice to hear from you Mr. Blake, were you interested in competing?"

"No, I have a friend who is competing and I will be there to oversee her ride"

"A female friend huh? Has to be Clarke, there aren't any other ones in this competition."

"It is Clarke" he confirmed.

"You two a thing?"

"Friends and Business Partners, that's as close to a thing as we will be" he replied.

"Well then I look forward to meeting you, see you around Bellamy"

"Likewise, have a good day" he replied hanging up. The sound of the door shutting grabbed his attention. He stood glancing out the window, Clarke was headed out to Shiloh. She climbed the fence sitting on the top. He could see her talking to the horse. The phone ringing grabbed his attention.

"We need the truck, and some parts for one of the tractors, you have a paper and pen?" Octavia's voice came through the phone.

"Well hello to you too, and yes I have a pen and paper." he replied before jotting down all the stuff she needed. Once she hung up, he turned slipping his boots on and heading out the door to the shop.


	12. Chapter 12

She climbed the fence sitting on the top railing, her horse walking towards her.

"So shiloh, that about summed it up, friends and business partners is all we will be, guess it's good I didn't have time to read into it too much" Clarke spoke quietly, a slight disappointment in her tone. The horse nudged her as if he understood.

"Should have known better, I'm no buckle bunny, lord knows that's his mentality" she continued leaning her head against Shilohs. The door slamming causing both her and the horse to jump.

"The tractor blew a hydraulic line, need to grab some stuff and take it to them. Are you gonna come with me now that you are done sleeping the afternoon away?" he asked with a teasing grin.

"Maybe, let me check my schedule." she replied with a smirk receiving a chuckle as he entered the tool shed. She grabbed the truck and pulled up to the shed. He rustled around gathering stuff on the list before heaving it over the side into the bed of the truck and climbing in the passenger seat.

She pulled away as he shut the door, making the quick trip to the hay fields. He got out and headed towards Lincoln and Miller tools in hand. Clarke joined Harper and Octavia on the hay wagon. All three of them sitting up on the stacked hay watching the guys work.

"We have the best men in the county ladies" Octavia smiled proudly.

"You two do" Clarke corrected.

"From where I stand looks like you aren't far from bagging the third one" Harper replied.

"Try so far away, I wouldn't even waste my time"

"Waste your time on what princess?" the deep voice made them jump.

"um, what? are you done?" She stumbled over her words.

"Yeah, have to head to town to get more hydraulic fluid. Miller said something about the parts store having an account, am I on that?" he asked.

"Nope, you will have to take clarke" Octavia chimed in.

"Alright, let's go" he said looking to Clarke. She hoped off the bale and the side of the wagon, her leg giving out the second her feet touched the ground, sending her sideways.

"Easy" his voice rang out as his hands landed on her waist steadying her. She looked up at him, his tan skin shielded by his hat, the shadow it cast making his eyes appear darker, freckles dusting his face, suddenly her throat ran dry. His eyes locked on hers, she could see the concern in them.

"You alright?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm good" she replied blush tinting her cheeks.

"I wouldn't know" he replied playfully, and there it went, reality cleared it's way through.

"Your right, never will" she snapped pulling out of his grasp and heading for the truck. He turned to the guys.

"What did I do?" he asked questioningly. Miller laughed.

"Pissed her off apparently, Not much has changed. "

"Yeah, almost like you burned her somehow" Lincoln added. The door slamming in the background signalled she was in the truck.

"I'll be back in awhile" Bellamy said giving them a wave heading for the truck.

He noticed she was in the passenger seat and made his way around to the drivers side, the truck was running, her music selection blaring as she leaned against the door. He pulled out on to the road before turning the music down.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, it's me, in pain is all, sorry I snapped"

"When we get back I'll massage it out if you want" That's the last thing she needed, was to feel his hands on her, that's part of what started this stupidity in the first place.

"That won't be necessary, I'll survive, It will work it self out tomorrow, I have to do a few practice runs before the fair."

"May not be your best decision"

"Regardless of your opinion, it's my decision to make and I'm doing it" she replied seriously.

"Point taken" he replied turning the music back up.

...

They pulled up to the parts store, both of them getting out, Bellamy heading up the walkway, the door closing behind him, if she had no inclination he was pissed before she was well informed now. She pulled the door open sending him a look as she walked to the counter, a slight limp slowing her down slightly. Bellamy wanted to yell at her, right there in the store. If he didn't think it would be explosive he might have. Last thing they needed was a scene, her stubbornness was sure to push him over the edge. Then he offers help and she tells him no, after letting him help her all week, what the hell was that. He would be a liar if he said he didn't enjoy seeing her in his t-shirt and being able to run his hands up and down her. He liked having that one on one time with her, liked her letting him take care of her. Now she was right back to her independent stubborn self and that pissed him off. They finished shopping, checked out and headed back to the house. He pulled up carrying the fluids in the barn, the tractors already parked along side them. Clarke slid to the ground and headed for her house. The second she got inside she locked the door and headed upstairs starting the water for a bath. The second her body slipped down in the tub she let our a relaxing sigh, stretching her leg as much as she could before laying back and enjoying the hot water. She sent Octavia a text quick.

 **Clarke: You got chores? I have to get off this leg.**

 **Octavia: Yeah, Bellamy already tended to Shiloh, Rest up**

 **Clarke: Thanks, see you in the morning.**

 **Octavia: You want me to send Bell with food.**

 **Clarke: no, going to bed**

Octavia sighed sliding the phone along the counter.

"What?" Miller asked.

"Clarke" Octavia replied.

Bellamy came in slipping his shoes off and filled a glass with water.

"Hey, sorry, not in a good mood tonight, not hungry, see you in the morning" he said kissing his sister on the head before heading to his room.

"I'd say that is Clarke related" Miller stated.

"No doubt" Octavia replied.

"What's their deal?" Harper asked.

"They don't even know"Lincoln replied getting a laugh out of the group.


	13. Chapter 13

The next week Clarke avoided the house and Bellamy. She was up before the sun, morning chores done and out practicing riding. She would pull back in right before dinner, inhale food and head to her house for the night. The past few nights she avoided the main house altogether, he watched her walk to the house, and he could see she was having a hard time moving to fast, she was going to get hurt and he wasn't going to stand by idly watching.

The next morning she flicked the barn light on and let out a blood curdling shriek. There stood Bellamy leaning against the horse stalls.

"What are you doing out here?, in the dark?, scared me half to death" she yelled at him.

"I finished chores already" he stated.

"It's four in the morning, did you sleep at all?" she asked.

"Yeah, I slept."

"Okay then, well I'll be on my way" she stated limping towards the barn door.

"Not so fast" he said jingling the keys in his hand.

"Bellamy, don't be a dick, I have stuff to do."

"Yeah, I can see that. I can also see you are in pain. You aren't practicing today."

"Who are you to tell me I'm not practicing?"

"Clarke, take my advice, I'm a professional rider remember" he replied seriously, his voice taking the arrogant road.

"Bellamy, I can ride as well as you if not better, don't feed me your crap"she snapped.

"Then listen to me as your friend, your body needs to recover, you can't take two more days of practice followed by the rodeo the next day. You practiced enough, lay off till the event" he said walking towards her.

"I'm fine, really"

"Then come get the keys" he replied holding them out. He watched her step forward, her whole body stiffened and she favored her side trying to hide the limp. He sighed.

"Griffin, you are too stubborn for your own good. Let's go" He stated walking past her.

"Go where? just give me the keys and I will go"

"Fat chance, I'll see you in the main house" He could hear what sounded like a growl fall from her lips as he left her behind. A few minutes later Bellamy heard the front door slam.

"Up here" he called quietly, seeing as Octavia was still sleeping. She took the steps one painful step at a time, slowly making her way to his room. A light floral smell filled the upstairs. He stepped out of the bathroom.

"Get undressed, and get in there" he said stepping to the side. She could see the jacuzzi tub filled to the brim, bubbles covering the surface of the water. It looked so inviting, getting dressed was a task and undressed even more so. She sighed looking defeated.

"I'll be fine Bell, thanks though" she replied turning. He blocked her path walking her backwards into the bathroom and closing the door behind them.

"What's the defeated look for?" his eyes studied hers, she had no margin for error. She gave up trying to hide her pain.

"Clothes are a task, took a few hard falls on that side yesterday" she replied looking back at the water.

"Do you want help?" he asked quietly.

"Not really" she replied with a huff.

"Let me rephrase that, do you need help?"

"Probably" her voice was quiet, the most vulnerable he's ever heard her.

"Alright then" he replied, his hands moving to her waist. Her eyes met his as she felt his hands slide her shirt up. He eased her out of it. Bright purple marks along her side caught his attention, the outside lined in yellow and green bruises, he could see where they disappeared under the waistband of her jeans. His eyes moved along her body, his gaze moving across her chest. Of all things for her to have on...a black lace bra. He looked up to her, a slight blush crossing her cheeks. His mouth suddenly dry.

"Sorry, I , Uh" he fumbled over words, she began unbuttoning her jeans.

"Bellamy, you are human, help me out of these please" she distracted him from himself.

"What does that mean? Do you check me out?" he asked with a smirk sliding them over her hips, revealing matching underwear. He slid the jeans down her legs so she could step out of them.

"Nope" she replied with a smirk.

"You lie" he accused narrowing his eyes at her playfully. He ran his hand up her bruised side lightly, checking her over.

"Turn around, face the tub" he spoke softly. She felt his hands move across her back and unclip her bra. She willed her body to relax, but her heart was racing. His hands moved over her skin sliding the straps down over her arms. He pulled it away and tossed it to the side, his hands moving to her waist slowly moving her underwear down to her ankles where she stepped out of them.

"I'm not gonna lie, your body is flawless" he replied, a husky tone replacing his normal voice. Her eyes moved to the mirror where he was watching her.

"Your not so bad yourself" She replied, her voice low and seductive. His eyes flashed with hunger, mirroring hers. He stepped towards her to say something when a light knock sounded at the door.

"Hey, are we having a party in the bathroom? Can I come in?" Octavia asked.

"Uh, yeah, just give me a sec" Clarke replied. Bellamy assisted her into the water watching her sink in to her neck. His gaze lingering on hers momentarily.

"You gonna let her in?"Clarke asked quietly.

"Do I have to?" He chuckled.

"Yes" she laughed flicking water at him.

"Hey, your playing with fire Griffin" he stated before opening the door.

"Guess it's a good thing I'm wet then" she replied.

"Whoa, Virgin Ears" Octavia laughed. Clarke's face burned red and Bellamy laughed on the way to his room.

"Octavia I"

"Oh hell no, I don't even want to know, just needed a tooth brush" she cut her off grabbing the brush and closing the door. Clarke dunked her self hoping it would cleanse the embarrassment.

...

Sorry it's so short. Will get another one up in the next few days :)


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke stepped out of the bath, finding her undergarments and a robe, but no sign of her clothes. She put her bra and underwear on before slipping the robe on, took a few seconds to towel dry her hair before opening the door. The second she stepped out Bellamy stepped out of his room.

"Good, you are done, come lay down, I have some stuff I want to put on your muscles, help with the bruising. " he stated motioning to the doorway. Clarke stood contemplating her options. As if he could read her mind he gave her smirk.

"I'm not returning your clothes until you do" he stated. She sighed walking passed him. She glanced at him in the mirror, a self satisfied smirk crossed his face. She kept her eyes on his reflection as she untied the robe, letting it gently fall to the floor. His eyes travelled over her body slowly, it was her turn to wear the same smirk that aggravated her on him. She turned to face him,

"how do you want me to lay." His eyes met hers, he opened his mouth slightly to say something, a slight delay followed.

"Um, I, On your stomach is fine to start, then I'll have you turn over." he struggled with words, but got them out nonetheless. She moved to the bed, laying down on her stomach, resting her hands above her head. The ointment was cold, making her jump when his hands made contact with her legs.

"Easy" he spoke quietly.

"Bell, I'm not a horse" her voice held her amusement,

"Sorry, I lack human social skills" he chuckled. His hands worked the muscles slowly. He started at her calves working his way up to her thighs. The more he touched her the more her mind turned on her. He worked the back of her thighs gently, gradually applying more pressure. She did her best to relax, letting the euphoric feeling take over, she was sure she was melting into the bed. The second his hand moved to her inner thigh she willed her heart rate down. The second he applied some pressure her body betrayed her.

"God, Bellamy" The second it left her mouth she froze. She pleaded with herself that it was her moaning in her mind, she had more self control than that. She wouldn't let herself voice that out loud. She held her breath waiting for any sign that he may have heard her.

"I've been called a lot of things, that's the first time for being called a God though" His voice was pure sex, a deep husky tone she has never heard to it. She couldn't help but blush, his response though set her skin on fire, forcing her to release the breath. He made quick work of her back before moving away from her.

"Turn over" he stated. She could feel the heat in her face, and was sure it was fire engine red at the moment. She rolled onto her back slowly, her eyes closed. She was sure she would die of embarrassment if she had to look at him.

She felt the bed dip slightly, his hands on her legs. She laid there trying to think of something to get her mind off of him. His hands moved higher, his fingers gently moving over her underwear to her pelvic bone and hips. She forced herself to relax, letting out a slow breath, her head sinking into the pillow. She raised her arms above her head, still refusing to open her eyes.

He watched her closely, the reaction he was eliciting was enough to drive him crazy, if he thought she wouldn't smack him on the spot, he would kiss her, everywhere. He was fairly certain her moaning his name was going to be a frequent thought during his alone time. The second she raised her hands above her head he glanced to her face to see if her eyes were still closed, before letting his gaze fall to her chest. She had the body of a goddess, perfect curves in all the right places. His hands worked up her hips to her rib cage, he let his finger tips move over the fabric of her bra, trailing the bottom edge. He could hear her breath hitch, when he glanced up at her she had her lip pulled between her teeth. He moved his hands gently caressing her skin, he noticed her assaulting her lip, her teeth pulling at it repeatedly. Without even thinking he moved his hand up to her face, his thumb gently pressing on her chin. She instantly let her lip free, her eyes opening to meet his.

"Stop doing that, now there is only one way to soothe your lip and its not ointment." he stated, his eyes travelling to her mouth. Her hand came up to the back of his neck, gently pulling him down.

"Show me" she whispered just as his lips crashed into hers. His tongue made a gentle swipe of her lower lip before deepening the kiss. Her hand gently tugged at his hair, a low groan escaped his lips, her body reacted by arching up to him. He moved his mouth to her neck. His name falling from her lips.

"Bellamy, please"

"What do you want, tell me?" he replied pulling away to look down at her. Just as she went to answer him, the slam of a door and Miller's voice downstairs interrupted them.

"Where is everyone?" he yelled.

"Fuck, I want you to get off me, we shouldn't have, this can't happen, I should have stopped you." she stumbled over words, he could see the slight panic in her eyes as she rolled out from underneath him grabbing her clothes.

"Clarke, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken it to that level." He apologized as she buttoned her pants and yanked her shirt over her head.

"You're right, it's not something friends and business partners normally do. Especially when that's all we will ever be." He nodded, acknowledging he heard her. She exited the room and headed downstairs. Why did that sound familiar to him, then it hit him, his phone conversation with Roma. She wasn't going to be mad at him for that, there was something more. He hit his feet bounding down the stairs. Miller and Octavia stood leaning against the kitchen counter as Clarke walked in running a hand through her hair.

"Well look who decided to join us." Miller joked, Octavia just sent her a smile. She stopped to put her hair up just as Bellamy rounded the corner slamming into her.

"Jesus Christ, Where's the fire?" Clarke huffed spinning to face him. The second she faced him, his lips hit hers with bruising force. His mouth coaxed hers open, deepening the kiss as he backed her up to the wall. She pushed him away slightly.

"What the fuck?" she asked him, her eyes flashing an icy blue.

"Don't try to make me into the bad guy, you have made the same comments along those lines a thousand times."

She opened her mouth to retaliate and he pressed his lips to hers again.

"Remember my friend, you kissed me first" he whispered before walking away from her, the door slamming making her jump. Her fingers moved to her lips, lightly touching them. She leaned back against the wall looking straight ahead.

There stood Miller and Octavia, still leaning against the counter.

"We were just going to check the hay field for tomorrow, want to ride with us?" Miller asked.

"Sure"


	15. Chapter 15

She sat in the back seat answering endless questions from Miller and Octavia. However she still was on the same page by the time they arrived back to the ranch.

"Regardless of everything and anything, it shouldn't have happened." she stated

"But it did" Octavia shot back.

"Which means you wanted it" Miller chimed in.

"Doesn't mean it's a good idea"

"Clarke, stop. For all you know, if given the chance, the two of you might last for the next 80 years" Octavia turned slightly gauging a reaction.

"Anything is possible" Miller stated with a smirk.

"Maybe" Clarke replied quietly, an unfamiliar silver car sat in the driveway.

"Who's that?" Miller asked followed by a series of ' _don't knows_ '.

They all got out and went inside, a female voice could be heard in the kitchen. They all turned the corner entering the room.

There sat Bellamy at the counter, a tall pretty brunette standing next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. Clarke took note of the way she leaned towards him.

"One of you must be Clarke" she spoke.

"Me, and you are?" Clarke replied extending a hand.

"Roma from the fair council"

"And what do we owe this visit?" Clarke asked skeptically, glancing back to Bellamy, who was signing papers.

"When a rodeo star calls and asks to register to ride you don't waste time, thats a big publicity ride. I called the radio on the way over." she gushed all smiles.

"I'm sorry, agrees to ride what, exactly?" Clarke asked trying to reign her anger in.

"He's going to participate in the rodeo, guess your gonna have to earn your podium spot this year" Roma stated. Bellamy tensed looking up at Clarke , her eyes were murderous as she faced Roma.

"I earn my spot every year, Blake you better be ready." Clarke growled grabbing the keys off the table and heading out to the truck. Octavia glanced out the window as Clarke ripped the truck around in the driveway kicking rocks up on Roma's car before heading out to the road.

"I'd say she's spooked by a little competition" Roma smiled warmly.

"I highly doubt that" Octavia replied yanking the last paper from Bellamy and shoving it her direction.

"There all signed, I'll walk you out" Octavia said leading her outside.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Miller asked taking the seat across from him.

"Competing" he replied simply.

"For what? Who's crazier? What goes on? I know Clarke would rather die then give into you on any level, but maybe if you gave into her?" Miller suggested.

"Why? She's the one who never lets anyone in"

"Seems to me, she let you in, and it back fired, at least in her mind. I know Clarke, she's afraid she doesn't measure up to your standards, she's afraid you are going to leave, she loves you and it scares her. So you do the first stupid thing you can think of, kiss her and then challenge her. "

"She pisses me off, she needs to be knocked off her high horse."

"Someday's maybe, but news flash, you need to be knocked off your's too" Octavia's voice came from behind Miller.

"And not by each other" Miller added.

"Too late, she knows I registered, I'm not backing down"

"You went to the PBR Bellamy, why take this away from her?" Octavia questioned, the hurt in her voice evident.

"She only ever competed to get your attention, are you that stupid?" she added before walking away. He turned looking to Miller.

"Your not getting any help here, she would have preferred you lowering her in the chute then riding against her, would have felt like you were on the same team Blake. "

"I can still do that" he snapped.

"If you can get within a fifteen foot radius of her, I'll be shocked" Miller stood shaking his head.

"Well then, what do I do?"

"Hope her score is higher." Miller laughed heading out the door.

"Great, fucking perfect" Bellamy growled heading out to the barn.

He stormed to the barn feeding animals before saddling Tango and heading up on the hill.

He rode in silence for awhile, taking in the scenery.

"What do you think boy? Think I messed up? everyone is mad at me...even Miller"

The horse just carried on walking.

"What I wouldn't give to kiss her again, it's the kind of kiss that makes you want more, a thirst you can't quench" he spoke softly, more to himself then the horse. The girls always talked to the horses, he never understood it, they could care less. Anytime he would question it they would always tell him ' _my secrets are well kept_ '

"Only problem with that is most the time I'd rather choke her than kiss her" he mumbled, turning the horse around.

...

Clarke hit the ground with force, she was so mad her body wasn't even registering the pain. She planned on heading into town tomorrow, no practicing. So she would have to get all she could get in before night fall. She got a few rides in before heading to the truck. She climbed in, sinking in the seat and turning the truck on, the local radio station drifting through the speakers.

"Hey, we hope to see you at the fair friday. Remember the Rodeo starts at 7. Our hometown girl Clarke Griffin will be defending her title against long time rival Bellamy Blake. That's right folks, our own local PBR rider will be throwing his hat in the ring at our fair for the first time since highschool. You won't want to miss this."

Clarke sighed listening to the fair advertisements. She wanted nothing more than to withdraw, however her pride wouldn't ler. She just needed to focus, ' _I got this'_ She assured herself. She clicked her seatbelt and pulled out of the parking lot.

Everything was dark when she pulled in, with the exception of the light above the sink. She could see Bellamy standing at the sink glance up at her out the window before turning the light off. As she limped across the yard she wished her and Bellamy were on different terms, his hands would do wonders right now.

...

He stood getting a drink of water, fighting sleep till he heard her pull in. She slid out of the truck, her body ached, that was visible from where he stood. He sighed flipping the light switch off. She was as stubborn as they come.

He might have made the situation worse but the thought of rideing against her made him smile. She was the only opponent he ever admired, she gave her all, every single time. He needed that competetion every now and then.


	16. Chapter 16

She rolled over and glanced at the clock, _11:00am_ flashed back at her. She let out a groan before rolling out of bed. The second her feet hit the floor a knock on the front door traveled up the stairs.

" You've got to be kidding me" she mumbled heading down the stairs, she pulled the door open, fully expecting it to be Octavia. The light filtered in blinding her temporarily.

"Clarke Griffin? we were hoping to get a small interview with you and Bellamy before tomorrow" The slight sound of shuffling feet drew her gaze back up, now that her eyes adjusted to the light she could see various people adorning her porch.

"Um I don't know where Bellamy is" Clarke replied confused.

"Right here" the voice came from the steps, he headed towards her with two cups of coffee. His eyes raking over her body, making her acutely aware she was only in boy shorts and his shirt. He extended one cup to her, before turning towards the people she didn't know.

" We will do it out here, if you want to make sure you have your stuff together, give Ms. Griffin time to get dressed and we will sit on that bench right there" Bellamy spoke to them with ease, Clarke was taken back by how comfortable he was with all that. Like he belonged in that situation. This rodeo was going to make him miss the attention, he would go back to the pro circuit. She could feel it.

He jolted her from her thought's when he turned to face her.

"Get dressed" he stated quietly. Walking her back in the house. The door clicked shut behind him.

" What is going on? and just so you are aware, I'm still mad at you."

"Clarke, get dressed" it came out as a slight growl.

"You don't like my outfit?" she shot back, eyes full of fire.

"I love your outfit, I just don't want the whole world to love your outfit" his gaze was fierce.

"Maybe the whole world shouldn't be on my door step then" she huffed heading up the stairs.

He paced the room a few times, he hated interviews, press, the never ending attention. He like peace and quiet, he liked having the ranch and time with Octavia. He liked having Clarke to himself, he doesn't share well. He laughed at the thought. If those words left his mouth he was sure a lecture would follow from her, about how she's not a possession and he can't control her, unfortunately for her, he wasn't going to change, and her wearing his clothes on a frequent basis made him feel possessive, the thought of another man seeing it filled him with jealously. He was a mess, and it was all her fault. The sound of footsteps grabbed his attention.

She stood at the bottom of the stairs in boots, tight blue jeans, and a low cut black tank top. Her long blonde curls falling loosely over her shoulders. She looked good, really good. The kind of good that took over his thoughts, clouding his judgement.

"Do you approve of this outfit?" she asked sarcastically.

"Uh yeah, it's good" he fought with himself to focus as they headed to the door. He opened the door for her closing it behind him and joining her on the bench. She sat up straight looking nervous as ever. He slid next to her letting his arm fall across the back of the bench, his fingers grazed her shoulder. She tensed slightly before leaning back on his arm.

"Alright so, questions?" Bellamy asked, his fingers traced shapes on her arm, the small gesture was enough to keep her relaxed and centered. She could see Octavia, Miller, and Lincoln walking across the field, Roma a few steps behind them. Octavia looked pissed and Bellamy heard Clarke sigh at the sight of Roma.

"This questions for both of you, how do you feel about the competition tomorrow? Easy win? It's obvious you are the top two contenders." A man asked.

"Never in my life has it been an easy win against Clarke. Do I want to win? Who doesn't? But I know it only takes one second for her to surpass me. I can't predict tomorrow but I look forward to competing against her"

"I look forward to competing against him also, and he's right, everyone goes in thinking they will be on top, only one comes out on top, when you factor in the technique, the bull, the time clock, no one knows until its over. I won't lie though, he's my favorite person to compete with. Part of me want's to choke him and the other part of me just wants to beat him tomorrow" He looked over at her, she met his eyes, a smile across her face. His eyes flicked to her lips and she cleared her throat.

"Next question?" She asked, he could see the slight blush tint her cheeks. What he wouldn't give for them to be alone right now.

"Bellamy, Wrangler has released a statement that they have offered you a sponsorship for this upcoming year, you have any input on that? Will you be riding for them or someone else? When do you return to the pro circuit?" a man asked. He could feel Clarke's eyes on him. She knew it was coming, she held her breath waiting for the response she was sure would turn the ranch upside down. Bellamy cleared his throat sitting up straighter, he pulled his arm from behind her .

He shifted nervously, running his palms over his jeans. Clarke could tell he was hesitating to answer, she was running scenarios through her mind, no matter how you broke it down, the second he said he was gone she was going to either slap him or cry. She shifted, she wasn't sitting here for this, she was about to get up when his hand moved over hers. He gave it a light squeeze before intertwining their fingers and looking up to the various sets of eyes watching him. He took note to the few flashes that came from cameras. He felt her thumb drawing small circles on his skin, he'd never admit it, but she gave him the strength he needed. She watched him take a deep breath. Her emotions braced for impact. Dozens of pens and recorders moved through the crowd. He looked to Octavia and the small group of people congregated in front of him.

"I spoke with Wrangler this morning, and the PBR yesterday. They drive a hard bargain and the offers were extremely generous." he stated.

"So you made a decision?" a voice came from the crowd.

"I did" he replied quickly.

"Who will you be riding for and when do you return?" A voice from the front urged him on. Clarke felt nauseous, his hand tightened around hers.


	17. Chapter 17

"I leave next Thursday for California." The words took the air out of Clarke's lungs. Before she could react he continued to speak to the crowd.

"I have some loose ends to tie up. This is my home. I'm not going back to the pro circuit. Ms. Griffin better get ready. I plan on taking the county fairs by storm." He laughed looking to her. She looked somewhat relieved, however the unshed tears in her eyes had him worried. Had she thought he was leaving, or was she upset he was staying.

"I think that's a good note to end on" Bellamy said turning back to the crowd, Clarke stood and headed for the doorway, just as she entered the house a woman spoke up.

"One more, are you two more than business partners?"

"We are friends" he replied simply with a grin.

"Fair enough, thank you" she smiled at him following the group of individuals off the yard.

As they moved further out of ear shot he stood and turned to his sister, Lincoln, and Miller.

"Who's idea and big mouth caused that?" he snapped. She averted her eyes to Roma.

"Of course" he muttered looking away from her.

"Are you serious, you are leaving the pro circuit?" her voice drew his attention back in her direction.

"Yup, serious, Imagine my surprise when I went to walk out of the house and my yard had all these people in it."

"I was going to call but they moved faster then I did" she replied.

"Then to be asked questions like that, you should be thankful I already spoke with the PBR and Wrangler. If not that would have been short and sweet." he lectured.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it was that big of a deal, I figured you liked all the attention, you are always in the spotlight." she stated.

"No, I don't like it at all" he replied matter of factly.

"I'm sorry again, I didn't know. It won't happen again" she stuttered, half pouting. Octavia rolled her eyes knowing Bellamy was going to give in. He didn't handle upset women well, Clarke and Octavia were obviously the exception to that, as he did not cave to them on a normal basis. He let out a sigh.

"Well now you know" he stated softly. Octavia walked passed him towards the house. Miller and Lincoln took seats on the porch.

"Can I make it up to you over lunch?" she asked moving closer to him.

"Yeah that sounds good" he replied with a smile.

"Guys, Clarke's gonna start the grill if you want lunch."

Miller and Lincoln nodded heading in the house to the other porch off the kitchen. Octavia looked over at Bellamy and Roma.

"Did Bellamy leave?" Clarke asked walking out into view.

"Nope, I'm headed out to Lunch though, did you need something?" He asked. He watched her eyes travel over to Roma.

"No, I'm good" she replied heading back inside. She didn't give him a second look or the satisfaction of thinking she cared.

"Bell, don't forget they have the kick off of the fair festivities tonight at the bar" Octavia reminded him.

"I'll see you there" he replied sending her a wave before heading to the house. A few minutes later Roma's car could be heard leaving, followed by the farm truck.

"You know you could have asked them to stay" Miller smiled grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"There's not enough of those in there for me to stomach Roma the whole afternoon" she stated.

"Jealous?" Lincoln asked.

"As if, I could out ride and out work her any day"

"Could you be as fun?"

"What are you implying? I'm not fun? I can be fun. I am fun" Clarke stated confidently.

"Oh yeah, when? you don't let your hair down ever" Miller laughed.

"So we will all go to the fair party tonight" she stated.

"Really? you never go" Octavia said surprised.

"Time for a change I guess" she replied, Octavia squealed.

"Yes, finally, we can get ready together tonight. It's been so long since I've had real girl time."

"We're together all the time" Clarke replied looking at her.

"Yeah but not like this" Octavia smiled. Clarke looked to Miller for help.

"Don't look at me I haven't seen you in anything but farm clothes since last years cattleman's dinner" he said with a smirk.

The afternoon moved quickly, two hours before they were leaving Harper showed up to get ready with the girls.

Lincoln and Miller sat downstairs waiting for the ladies. They took all of five minutes to get ready. Dark jeans and clean t-shirts, simple as that and they were ready.

"What do you think the chance is that Bellamy and Clarke end up up together?" Lincoln asked taking a swig of beer from his bottle.

"Good, the better question is when will they stop playing games and give into what they want." Miller added. The old flooring upstairs creaked signalling someone was heading down the stairs.

Octavia joined the guys, a dark green halter top and light blue jeans. Her best pair of heels, some nice earings, a small amount of makeup and her hair pulled back in a french braid.

Harper joined them in a light yellow sundress with cowboy boots and her hair in a high ponytail. Miller looked down at his watch just as Clarke stepped into the room.

She found a dress Lincoln was sure had to be Octavia's. It was a dark blue, sleeveless, form fitting, low cut, and short skirted. It screamed trouble. She was chesty and the dress put that on display. She always had nice legs, the dress cut off at her mid thigh, she wore strapy heels that could pass as sandals. Miller looked up at her and couldn't believe what he was seeing. She took the time to do her makeup, find some nice earrings and a plain chain necklace. Her hair was down and she looked amazing. He silently swore if Harper ever ditched him he was offering himself to Clarke.

"We ready?" Her words broke the silence. A series of 'yeahs' following.

"You clean up well Griffin" Lincoln smiled taking Octavia's hand as they headed out to his truck.

"This for you, or Bellamy?" Miller asked walking alongside her towards his truck.

"I hate to say it, but both" she replied with a smirk.

" You look gorgeous, let it be for you" Harper smiled as Miller opened the door for her.

" Thank you" Clarke replied opening the back door and climbing in Miller's truck.

The drive was relatively quick, as they approached town you could see the bar all lit up with festivities. For a small town there was sure a good amount of traffic. They spotted the farm truck that Bellamy had and found parking spots near by. Miller offered a hand of Harper and then to Clarke to assist getting down from the truck. As they shut the doors Lincoln and Octavia rounded the corner joining the group. Clarke took a deep breath. Out with people in a crowded area wasn't her thing, never was, it stressed her out. She was going to do this though, she needed to live a little sometimes. They opened the door, loud music and light filtered out into the street as they all stepped in.


	18. Chapter 18

Clarke weaved through the crowd following her friends to the bar area. Octavia ordered for all of them, handing the guys bottles of beer and Harper and Clarke a mixed drink that matched hers.

Clarke glanced out across the crowded establishments floor. It seemed the whole town fit in this small room, she took notice to Emerson and Dax at the pool tables, accompanied by a few guys who were in town for the rodeo. Some of them she's rode against before, one being Roan.

He was sponsored by Azgeda Industries, his family's buisness. They weren't short on money and it showed, in everything from his clothes to his truck, to his personality. She tried to talk to him a few times, however he gave her the impression he didn't want to be bothered, so she just left well enough alone. Roma stood to the right of the riders with a few other girls, at first glance she thought they were standing around the table, until she caught a glimpse of her dark haired buisness partner.

He sat relaxed with a beer in hand, flirting and smiling with the towns female population, receiving occasional looks from his competitors.

"Looks like he's made himself at home in here" Miller stated following her gaze.

"Imagine that" she chided downing her drink.

"Whoa, fun and drunk might not be the best option this early in the night" Miller warned.

"Can I get another one?" She asked giving the bartender a smile.

"Of course"

"Can I run a tab, add Miller, Lincoln, Harper and Octavia to it please" she added.

"There is already a B & G Cattle tab, Bellamy started, would you like me to add you all to that one?" He asked handing her her drink.

"That would be great, thank you" she smiled moving from the bar.

" Want to play pool?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah, let's head in that direction" Clarke replied, everyone nodding in response.

Miller handed quarters to Harper as the approached the table.

"We got next game" Harper stated setting quarters down. A few wolf whistles sailed in there direction as the girls came into view.

Emerson gave Clarke the once over.

"Not gonna lie Griffin, Didn't know you clean up so well" her name being said grabbed Bellamy's attention. She rolled her eyes moving next to Lincoln. Bellamy stood seeing Octavia and Miller. His sister was not dressed to his liking but having Lincoln with her settled him slightly.

"Big brother, how's it going?"

"Good, you guys are late. I set up a tab"

" Yeah Clarke added us to it."

"She's here?"

"Yup, and sucking drinks down at a rapid pace" Miller added. Bellamy looked passed them seeing Harper, and Lincoln. Before he could ask where she was, Dax yelled across the pool table.

"Griffin, it's your table". He held the stick out to her, She stepped out from behind Lincoln to grab the stick. She was faced away from Bellamy but the short dress revealing her long legs was enough to make his heart race. Harper and Octavia joined her. They recruited Monroe to play as Harper's teammate. She was usually on the quiet side, her sister Bree was the opposite and standing among the 'Bellamy Fan club' as Clarke mentally called it.

The second she turned to face the table and Bellamy's direction his mouth ran dry, his eyes travelling her body at a slow pace. That dress, how his sister ever convinced her to wear it he didn't know, in one aspect he was appreciative she did, on the other hand it was eating him alive that everyone in the bar got to see it. After a quick glance he noted every other guy in there was also appreciative, sending her quick glances and smiles. He turned back in her direction. She was bent over the table taking a shot. Full cleavage on display, she was trouble, with a capital T.

He watched them play a few turns staying on the outside of the crowd. Pool was not her sport, her and Octavia were losing.

"Here we go" Miller motioned to a man moving towards her. Bellamy recognized him as Roan. He had competed against him a few times. The man stopped resting a hand on her hip, he turned her to the table, his hand movements explaining a shot. Clarke nodded listening intently. It became her turn and she bent over lining up the shot, his hand sliding off her hip and resting on her ass. Before she could speak up Bellamy's voice carried across the table.

"Roan, let me get you a drink"

Roan nodded moving his hand from her and heading for the bar.

"Catch you around Griffin" he called as he left. Clarke lifted her eyes to see Bellamy, wearing a dark maroon button up and dark blue jeans. He looked good, damn good. His eyes locked on hers. They were the darkest she had ever seen. He turned away from her following Roan.

"Miller, watch her" Bellamy ordered. Miller nodded he heard him. There was gonna be a fight at some point, Miller could feel it. Her dressed like that, a room full of men and Bellamy with straight jealousy coursing through him. He wanted to tell Bellamy it wouldn't be this way if he would just tell her how he feels. All prior advice fell on deaf ears so he wasn't even going to waste his breath.

"What happened Griffin, Blake not wanting to share?" Emerson asked

"I'm not with Bellamy" she snapped.

"You could fool me" Dax commented from the crowd.

"Enough out of you two" Lincoln spoke up moving to lean on the wall behind Clarke and Octavia. Clarke stood back for the others girls to take there turns. She glanced to the bar, Bellamy and Roan standing next to one another.

"Okay, so what do I owe the pleasure?" Roan asked eyeing his acquaintance.

"I don't care if you talk to Clarke, keep your hands to yourself" he stated simply, he was never one to dwell or beat around the bush.

"Wow, Mr. Pro Rider, In love with the Rodeo queen" Roan smiled.

"I take it you understand then?" Bellamy's voice was ruthless, unwavering.

"Yeah, no problem here, she's all your's. Thank You for the drink" Roan stated making his way back through the crowd to his original place with the riders. Bellamy moved in the same direction taking a spot next to Lincoln. Before long Roma and Bree had taken spots beside Bellamy, Clarke silently cursed them. She couldn't be that type of girl, it wasn't possible.

"Clarke, you excited about the ride tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course" she responded looking up to one of her competitors.

"I'm Riley" he said extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you" she smiled warmly as she shook his hand.

"Want another drink? I'm headed up to get a refill"

"No thanks, I'll grab one in a bit." she smiled. He turned taking the hint. Bree and Roma followed after him, of course, someone willing to spend money had their attention.

"Another game?" Harper asked after she sunk the eight ball.

"Lets get refills" Bellamy spoke up quickly. Clarke spun to face him.

"Who made you boss?" She asked playfully. He stepped towards her resting his hand on her hip and moved his lips to her ear.

"This dress, was a bad idea. I've had too much to drink and every time you bend over that table I want to take you right here, make you scream" he whispered. His voice husky, the want dripping off of every word. She tilted her head up, his eyes had a glassy look. She could tell he had been drinking for awhile. Her cheeks were pink from his confession.

"I like the dress" she smiled wickedly. He let out a groan before crashing his lips to hers. He pulled away quickly.

"You having fun?"

"It's okay, I could think of things that could be more fun" He sent her a smirk.

"Good, go get in my truck, I'll tell the others, we have a big day tomorrow, we need our rest. " he smiled giving her a slight push towards the doorway. She could feel her heart beat every step to the vehicle. She blamed it on too much alcohol, good thing she was only convincing herself.


	19. Chapter 19

He moved towards the end of the bar, tapping Miller on the shoulder as he joined them.

"Yeah? where's Clarke?" he asked glancing passed him.

"In the truck, we are heading home" as soon as it left his mouth someone ran a hand down his arm.

"You ready to go?" Roma asked.

"Yeah, but with a ride tomorrow I'd rather not have company" he replied with a smile.

"I thought I could help you relax"

"Not tonight, sorry" he replied softly.

"Not at all" Miller stated looking to Bellamy.

"What's your problem?" Bellamy asked.

"My problem is you, your standing here either giving her the illusion of that happening another night or you are serious, and if that is it, then go tell Clarke to get out of the truck"his voice was raised as he set his glass down.

"What I do is my business an" Miller cut him off abruptly.

" What you do is your business, but when it pertains to her I'm making it mine. You can't float back in to town and play the rodeo cowboy. This isn't the circuit, I know she's head over heels for you, if you don't see that then you are an idiot. If you are going to play games then do me a favor and go back to California. I'd rather her miss you instead of be heart broken because of you" Bellamy looked at him, Miller could see his eyes flashed with anger.

"I bet you would, you could console her then." Harper took a step back into the crowd next to Octavia, before he could go on Miller landed a right hook to his jaw. He took the hit and returned one.

Clarke sat in the car wondering what was taking him so long. Until she overheard a couple pass the truck saying something about a fight. She opened the door and there was Bellamy and Miller yelling at each other. She could tell they each took a few hits. She pushed her way through to them.

"You have no idea what you have"

"Fuck you, I know what I have. "

"Just remember it's not the same as taking some buckle bunny to bed, she is still gonna be there in the morning" Miller snapped turning towards the bar.

"What are you trying to prove? I've known her close to my whole life, what's different now? what is it that makes you so protective of her when it comes to me? " Just as he finished Clarke stepped in between them.

"I want you to be sure of what you are doing, I've seen you on the circuit, she's no trophy, she's not one of them" he motioned to Roma and Bree before turning back to Bellamy, Except it wasn't Bellamy. There stood Clarke eyes wide.

"Shit, Clarke, I"

"Don't, your right, I'm not one of them, and I won't be, ever, thankfully. "

"Exactly, so why don't you take me home." a female voice came from behind Clarke. She turned to see Roma talking to Bellamy.

"I already said no" he replied, eyes locked on Clarke.

"I'm ready to go" Clarke stated. Bellamy offered his hand and she took it,

"See you guys in the morning" Octavia and Harper nodded they heard her.

The ride home was silent, when Bellamy parked he hopped out and met her on the passenger side, walking along side her.

"You want to spend the night?"

"Actually I think I'm good, We will talk in the morning, if that's okay" she stood on tip toes and pressed her lips to his cheek, he reached out and pulled her to him.

"That's not okay, I have somethings I need to say."

"Okay, then c'mon, my house it is. This dress is chilly." she turned leading the way.

"Helps when it doesn't cover much" he chided.

She opened the door, flicked on some lights and they made there way inside. She sunk down on the couch and he sat on the coffee table.

"Listen, if you were just like Roma and Bree I wouldn't waste my time with you. I love that you are strong, independent, and stubborn. You make me crazy sometimes. I don't know if I want to choke you or kiss you. More importantly I'm in love with you and Miller was right, you will still be here in the morning, that scares me. What if I don't measure up to what you want in life, you surely don't need me" he rushed through what he was saying, like if he didn't let it out it would be bottled up forever.

"I had everything figured out till you came back, I forced myself to move on Bellamy. I didn't think you were ever coming back. I dove head first into work. The day you said you were coming back, I was mad, all I kept thinking was you were somehow going to benefit from all the hard work Octavia and I put in, then turn around and leave. I didn't want to spend time with you, every second I did made me remember how it felt when you were always here, how it felt when you walked away. I loved you then and I still do. That dress tonight, it was to get your attention."

"That was never my intention, you should have told me, I would have brought you with me or came home more. The dress got my attention, and the attention of every other man in a ten mile radius "

"Yeah right, you wouldn't have came home, and I wouldn't have left." she smiled.

"The other day I said I was staying and you were all teary eyed"

"At first I thought you were leaving again, but I am happy with your decision. "

"Not a chance in me leaving, you are stuck with me"

"Lucky me, and you and Miller?" She questioned.

"We will be fine, I'll talk to him in the morning." he assured her.

"Bell, I would love to sit up and talk but I am tired" she yawned.

"I might sleep on your couch, save Octavia's lecture for later"

"The beds more comfy, but I have a rodeo tomorrow so behave"

"I can give you a rodeo tonight, practice makes perfect." he joked. She groaned standing and turning the light off.

"The couch it is" she responded dryly. He chuckled pinching her side lightly as he followed her up the stairs.

"You can't go back on your word"

He stripped down to boxers and she changed into one of his shirts. They both slid into her bed, she turned to face him, laying an arm over his chest and a leg over him.

"You told me to behave, don't make it harder then it is" he warned tickling her side lightly eliciting a giggle.

"Night Bell."

"Night Princess." he replied.

He laid there listening to her breathing, running his fingers up and down her arm lightly. The steady rise and fall of her chest let him know she was asleep. Having her in his arms was relaxing, too relaxing as he fell asleep shortly after she did.


	20. Chapter 20

Clarke rolled over reaching blindly for the alarm that was doing its duty of waking her. After one hand hit the top of it, silencing the noise, she let her head fall back to her pillow. The lack of warmth drew her eyes open. She was alone, the clock read 5:00am. She let her hand move across the empty spot in the bed. It was ice cold. He had been gone for awhile. She let out a sigh.

She would always be here in the morning, but who's to say he would. He fed her all the right words last night and she took them in, hungry to hear them. Her willingness to accept anything he told her was leaving her feeling disappointed in herself. She acted like a teenager, wearing her heart on her sleeve.

He was leaving next week, any direction this thing between them could move in would have to wait until he came back.

Regardless of everything on her mind she needed to push it all aside, she had a ride in a few hours and it needed her complete attention and focus. She stood, dressing quickly, grabbing her bag of Rodeo clothes and heading to the main house.

"Bout time" Bellamy chided sliding her breakfast on a plate and setting it in front of an empty chair opposite his. She noticed his black eye but left her comment unsaid.

"What's this? You cook?"

"How about thank you Chef Blake" he grinned.

"Thank you" she smiled. He looked at her expecting more. She shook her head before playing along and starting over.

"Thank you Chef Blake"

"Anytime"

They ate together quickly. Just as she set her dish in the sink the door opened.

"You ready?" Miller's voice rang through the hall as he turned the corner.

"Yeah" she replied grabbing her bag. He stepped in the kitchen with a black eye that matched the one Bellamy was wearing.

"Hey, we good?" Bellamy asked leaning against the counter closest to Clarke.

" Yeah, we are fine" Miller responded with a nod.

"Nothing like being heartfelt" Clarke laughed heading to the door. Bellamy's eyes met hers.

"Griffin, good luck" he smiled.

"You too Blake, you're gonna need it!" she smiled back at him before stepping outside, Miller turned following her lead and closing the door behind him. Bellamy stood looking at the closed door, lost in thought. That should be him taking her down to get all signed up. It should be him lowering her in the chute. It should be him she wakes up too.

He sighed feeling like an idiot. He let his thoughts get to him and left her warm bed two hours after he laid down next to her. He slept for about an hour and spent the next hour watching her sleep. He had to leave next week and didn't know how long he would be gone. She deserved more than that. He would give her more than that, she just had to wait till he came back. It was easier to part ways without anything being said. He thought leaving her bed for his would allow him some sleep, and maybe it wouldn't be an awkward morning. He was wrong on both accounts. He didn't sleep well at all and it gave the morning an awkward feeling. He could tell she had her guard up, and she had every right to be skeptical. He was an idiot. He groaned just as Octavia rounded the corner.

"Good morning?" she laughed.

"Is it?"

"You got the ride on your mind?"

"Yeah, you know me. Stickler for detail, when it comes to a ride. I have to grab my stuff, see you down there?" he asked

"I'll ride with you, I'm ready, meeting Lincoln down there." She replied filling her water bottle as he grabbed his bag from upstairs. They headed out to the truck, the drive a silent one.

There was quite a few people in the line for registration, a poster of the top riders adorned the wall behind the table. Bellamy stood tall in the middle, Clarke and Roan standing in the background. Whoever did the advertising did a good job. They looked professional, like something you would see on a wall at a PBR ride. They had stacks of them for sale at the registration tent. All proceeds went to the school rodeo program.

You could see the crowd making there way in, the endless voices and noise filling the large tent as they climbed bleachers. The tent resembled a circus tent, everyone coming in now were your hardcore rodeo fans. There was still two hours till ride time, they were early to see what bulls were there. The line moved slowly, filtering riders through. Once they received there number they congregated to the side of the chutes. Most of them, Clarke and Roan were off to the side both standing along the stock fence a few feet apart watching the Bulls. Bellamy was one of the last on the line, making his way over to them after he went through registration. He stood inbetween the two of them assessing the choices also.

"23 isn't the number you want" Roan stated outloud.

" That's a fact, we housed him for awhile, he has a strong dislike of humans" Bellamy stated.

"That's one way to put it" Clarke added eyeing the animal.

They stood in silence for awhile, a short blonde girl approached Bellamy.

"Can we get some pictures of you, all three of you, right here in front of the fence?"

She asked.

Bellamy nodded before looking to the others. Clarke and Roan moved closer to him. She took a few pics of them together then single ones.

"Okay can I get pics of Clarke and Roan only?" she asked. Clarke nodded moving over to Roans side. She snapped a few.

"Roan and Bellamy now" she spoke loudly, to drown out the constant noise surrounding them. She took pics quickly.

"Bellamy and Clarke" she called out. Clarke moved back in the lens with Bellamy.

"Finally" he laughed sliding his hand across her back. His touch sent a shock through her, she gave him a smile, the flash from the camera snapping them back to the reality of everything.


	21. Chapter 21

Roma's voice could be heard over the crowd.

"Can I have all the riders over to the bull pen please, we are going to draw bulls. For those who aren't familiar with the way we draw, we take all the bulls number's and put them in a hat. Each rider picks one, the number determines there first ride, if scores are too close then riders will be allowed a second ride. There is no second draw though so you get which ever one is first out of the pen. Let's get started." She smiled.

Roan, Bellamy, and Clarke stood side by side watching the bulls, listening to the numbers be repeated so Roma could record them. They guy with the hat reached them. Roan pulled a number revealing 18. He turned searching the pen for 18. Bellamy picked a number turning it in his hand twice before opening it.

"21" he spoke handing it to the man. Clarke grabbed one, took a deep breath and unfolded it. She read it twice to make sure it was correct before handing him the paper.

"Clarke Griffin, number 23" his voice sent a shock through her.

"I'll trade her" Bellamy stated. The guy paused before Clarke spoke up.

"That's not how this works" Clarke laughed, the guy gave her a smile before continuing down the line.

"It's a death wish" Bellamy stated. Roan smirked beside her.

"Even the princess get's the shitty hand dealt to her every now and then"

"It happens, not the first time I've ridden an asshole" The smirk that crossed Bellamy's face made her regret her choice in words.

"That's something we agree on" he laughed.

The thought of Clarke being on that Bull made his heart quicken, and a sick feeling to settle in his stomach. He knew better then to push her though, she would find everything that pissed him off and do it twice. She wouldn't take it as him caring for her well being, she would automatically turn it into his lack of faith in her. he knew she could do it, but he also knew what that animal was capable of. He understood her though, understood the mindset. The second you failed in your mind, you failed in the ring, it was simple as that.

"One hour to ride time" Roma's voice announced.

The crowd started to form as all the riders made there way behind the chutes, some perched up on the fences, others sitting on benches. Bellamy leaned against a fence watching Clarke. She stood off to the side by herself looking up at the sky. He assumed it was a silent conversation with her dad, the man thought the world of her. Bellamy walked up behind her.

"He's proud of the woman you are, and I'm sure he sits in the front row of every ride you take. He was always your biggest fan, still is." Bellamy's voice was low so he didn't startle her.

"Bell I" She turned to face him.

"Shhh, whatever it is will have to wait. I'm up soon" He leaned in placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Good luck" she whispered.

"Please, we all know if anyone is winning this it's you" he gave her a playful push and jogged towards the chutes. Clarke lost sight of him, but walked up to the fence and climbed it to take a seat on the top.

"Everyone get ready for the PBR star Bellamy Blake" the announcer stated, the crowd roared causing Clarke to smile. She looked over to the chutes. There was Bellamy checking his grip and the rope. She watched him nod before raising his head. The familiar sound of the gate swinging open took her breath away. Her eyes glued to Bellamy. His hand raised high. The bull jumped and spun and bucked. Through it all Bellamy sat tall, looking as if he was tied to it. He made it look easy. The buzzer let the crowd know the 8 seconds were up, a full flawless ride. He dismounted letting the rodeo clowns take over and hopped the fence. The second his feet left the ring she let out a breath, before looking up to the judges. They held up a score of 99.8. A few other riders went, then it was time for Roan's ride.

"He is sponsored by Azgeda Industries and is among the top ranked in the semi pro riders. Ladies and Gentleman Roan Azgeda" Clarke watched as his ride was flawless also, another high score of 98.8.

"Tough crowd today Griffin, You can do this" Miller stated from underneath her. She mirrored the smile he gave her and hopped down to make her way to the chute.

Dax and Emerson stood alongside the chute, before they could climb up the sides Bellamy stepped in.

"Miller and I will spot her" he stated. Clarke nodded thankful for the switch, the other two men stepping to the side. They pushed #23 in to the chute, he was rattling the sides before Clarke even lowered herself on to his back. She adjusted her grip twice. Bellamy reached down checking it quick.

"You got this Griffin" he stated, she gave him a nod, raised her hand and the movement of the gate and the bull was simultaneous. The crown drowned out by the adrenaline rush she was enduring. She held on, stayed focused, followed the motions. _Forward. back. forward. back ._

The buzzed sounded snapping her from the trance. She wiggled her hand holding the rope and went to slide off the same time we went to buck up. She made if off, her feet touched the ground for a second.

Bellamy gave Miller a grin, she rode well, really well, that was a winning ride, he knew it, Miller's grin said he knew it too. The crowd roared. He was impressed and he knew the judges would be too.

A sharp gasp from the crowd forced his attention back to the ring. She let go of the rope but her hand didn't come with her body. She was hung up on something.

"Dammit" was all Miller heard before Bellamy jumped from the top of the chute. He watched the bull spin and buck, dragging her along for the ride. The whole time she was trying to free her hand, she was too short, and couldn't reach where she needed to, that plus the added weight of her on the rope made it hard to release.

The bull came down from a buck and she felt her hand pulled free.

"Give me a fucking heart attack Griffin why don't you?" Bellamy Scolded pulling her to the fence.

"What the hell are you doing in here? you have a death wish?" she asked harshly.

"You looked like you could use a hand" he laughed.

"How ya holding up?" Miller asked.

"Hat's off to you Griffin, a shitty dismount and you still topped the board" Roan said as he approached them, he gave her a once over.

"I'm fine" she announced seeing everyone looking her over.

"That's debatable" Bellamy huffed as Octavia pushed past him.

"You okay?" she asked breathless.

"Yeah, I'm good" Clarke answered, the emit guiding her away from the group to look her over. Octavia nodded satisfied with her answer before turning and unleashing on her brother.

"You! You idiot! Who jumps in there? Is it your first day on the circuit, you know the danger that holds. Those guys are trained to be on the same level as the bull, you are trained to be on top of him. What were you thinking?!"

"O, I" he didn't even get a sentence out before she started again.

"Are you insane? Out of your mind? what? what is it?"

"Are you finished?" he asked her. She folded her arms glaring at him expectedly.

"She needed help, I wasn't just going to leave her in there."

"It's not a team sport"

"It's over and done with O, get over it" he stated, his tone signalling the end of the conversation. She sent him another glare before heading off in the opposite direction, Lincoln trailing behind her. Miller and Harper followed suit. He made his was over to medical and stood supervising as they checked over Clarke's hand and wrist.

"Good to go Ms. Griffin" the Emt stated.

"Thanks" she smiled turning to walk away. There stood Bellamy, his eyes trained on her.

"Thank you, you aren't supposed to do that" she smiled.

"Yeah well, who would I be if I followed the rules"

"You could have been hurt" she reprimanded.

"You were going to be if I didn't do something" he shot back at her. She nodded acknowledging she heard him.

"I need you Clarke, I didn't want to do this before I leave, who knows how long it will take to close everything up. I couldn't imagine my life without you, I saw you hung up and had to act. I have full intentions of coming back here and actually having a relationship with you, but you need to know how I feel now. I love you and I wouldn't be leaving this week if I didn't have too. I don't want to start anything now though, not until I come back, I want to do this right" She looked up at him.

"And if you don't come back?"

"I will"


	22. Chapter 22

_"And if you don't come back?"_

 _"I will"_

Bellamy had been gone for almost a month now, the first two weeks he called her frequently and she went about like normal Clarke, . The third week the phone calls stopped, he was too strapped for time and trying to handle everything. She got pushed aside. Which is exactly why he didn't start anything before he left.

Two more weeks went by, he had his final ride this week. If it wasn't for the newspaper they would have never known. It was a big deal in their little town, he was the golden boy and this would be his final big ride with the professional circuit. They wanted him to finish out the contract with a bang. Leave people excited if he ever decided to return.

Octavia's living room was packed with people. They passed around popcorn and beer. Clarke sent a ' _Good Luck Tonight Blake_ ' text a few hours ago but got no response. She sat at the table where she could see the t.v. She had tons of paperwork strewn out in front of her. Every once and awhile someone would cross through for a refill and attempt to joke with her. She would give them a laugh or a smile and continue her work.

She could hear the announcers working the crowd up for Bellamy's ride, she also knew it would be awhile. They would put him last, keep the viewers waiting.

 _"Speaking of Bellamy Blake, we spotted him earlier with his new female friend, Raven Reyes. She is the daughter of the Wrangler franchise and one of the top Barrel Racers we have seen this year."_

Clarke's eyes shot to the screen. She couldn't have heard that right. Then to prove her wrong they shoved a picture of the two of them being photographed in front of the Wrangler promotional area. Octavia sent a look her way before picking her phone up to text someone. Miller stepped out to make a call and that gave her the exit she wanted. Clarke neatly stacked all her work and set it in the office area, before slipping out the back.

She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't even going to be mad, it hurt she wouldn't lie. She also knew the consequences of jumping to conclusions. Anyone could make something out of nothing.

She went in the house, leaving the lights off and turned the television on. She flipped to the channel of the ride before heading to grab a beer and settling down on the couch to watch him. No matter what happens, they are friends, and would always be. She wouldn't miss this for the world. You could see him in the background pacing, he was nervous, not focused. That wasn't like him. Clarke grabbed her phone sending him a text quick.

"You got this Blake" She watched him touch his shirt pocket and look down at a phone. He turned towards the cameras, his signature smirk could make any girls heart beat faster. He shook his head looking at the camera. Her smile mirrored his, she knew it was his way of saying he got it. They panned the camera towards the crowd just as her phone lit up.

"Thank Griffin, I needed that. See you in a week! Promise!" She was happy to see his response. She didn't want to bother him, last thing he needed was to lose focus. A few more rides and he was up. Clarke slid to the edge of her seat, she could feel her palms sweating.

In the house across the yard Octavia mirrored her actions, perched on the edge of the table biting her finger nails, and eyes glued to the tv set.

"C'mon Bell, you got this" she whispered trying to keep herself calm.

Clarke sat afraid to breathe watching him be lowered in the chute. The bull was rammy, but its a big crowd, a lot of noise, and they aren't stupid, they are confined for a reason. She watched him loop the rope making a grip he preferred, The guy on the top chute rail checked it, turned to Bellamy who nodded in response and that was all she wrote.

The gate opened and away they went. Clarke and Octavia held there breath the entire time.

 **In California**

Bellamy couldn't wait to go home, he was nervous and unfocused until Clarke's message came through. She must be a nervous wreck watching me pace around like an idiot. She was right, he had this, but he had to focus.

They lowered him in the chute, everything from there on out was autopilot, right before the gate opened he thought of her text. He was going to make her proud if it was the last thing he accomplished.

And that he did. He held on moving effortlessly with the bull, he dismounted and climbed a fence perching on the top rail seconds after the buzzer. He scored perfect across the board. It was a great way to end a career, on a high note. An announcer caught him just as he descended the other side.

"Bellamy Blake, your last ride. How does it feel?"

"Feels great, Wrangler has been great to me, we had a strong relationship, a fantastic career and we are ending on a good note. Couldn't have asked for a better way to finish out the season"

"Some people say you are a possible love interest of the Wrangler heiress?"

"She's a great woman, has a lot of potential, and I think we will all see her go very far with her career choice, I can assure you we are just friends though, I have a woman waiting on me back home... I hope..." he laughed.

"Griffin if you haven't fallen asleep yet, that ride was for you." he chuckled. Finishing the interview.

 **On the Double G Ranch**

Clarke couldn't wipe the smirk off her face, even laying in bed, she should be sleeping but she was wide awake. Her friends all texted her kissy face emojis of barfing emojis. They made her laugh and she was sure they sent the same ones to him so she knew she wasn't alone. She looked at the clock again, 12:37am. She sighed, begging sleep to take over. She just got comfortable when her phone rang.

"Seriously?" she voiced out loud before looking at the screen. Bellamy's name flashed across it.

"Hello?" she answered flipping speaker phone on and setting it back on the dresser.

"Hey, I can't sleep."

"Yeah, join the club!" she laughed.

"I don't feel so bad about calling you then"

"You had a great ride tonight."

"I miss you"

"I miss you too, a week you said right? It's almost over"

"You should have came with me"

"I'm no buckle bunny, besides there was work to be done here"

"I knew that would be you answer, I'll let you go now. To be honest I just called to hear your voice, I never expected you to answer."

"I guess it was your lucky night then" he could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'd say, not every day I get to talk to a beautiful woman."

"Bellamy, don't do this, I already miss you tons"

"Alright, Alright. Love you Griffin, Goodnight"

"Love you too Blake, nighty night" she replied before hitting end call. Both of them laid awake thinking about the other.

One more week...just a few days...they would be fine.


	23. Chapter 23

"What do you mean the lawyer can't meet with me till Tuesday? I need to be home by Thursday, we have a cattlemans dinner friday and there's a ton for ranch work to be done. " Bellamy stood raising his voice at the man that stood in front of him.

"Blake I put a rush on it, there is nothing I can do unless someone cancels an appointment, so we booked a few photo shoots to keep you busy."

"Oh perfect. I need to be home friday. Even if I have to fly out and then back in a few hours later"

"I don't see how that is going to work, you have to meet with Wrangler press reps friday morning"

"You better make it work, I made a promise and I'm going to keep it!"

"Listen, this is the closing out of your career, ride it out in a timely fashion, so if you wanted to come back you could, appease everyone. Whatever is at home, will always be there, it can wait." the man finished before closing the door to Bellamy's apartment.

He sat down on the couch running a hand over his face.

"Yup, she would always be there, and she could wait, but would she, she shouldn't have to!" he sighed talking to himself.

He was going home on Friday, he needed her to trust his word and he told her a week, he told her he would be her date, he told her he loved her. He needed her to believe him, to believe in him.

Nothing was stopping him from going home.

 **At Home**

"So any word from my brother?"

"Should be home friday" Clarke smiled.

"Oh just in time for the dinner, very nice, I'd ask if you were excited he's gonna be home for good, but your smile says it all" Octavia laughed.

"It will be nice to have him around"

"Oh yes, I can see you do so well when he's gone, did you make his bed this morning after you snuck back to your house?"

"I didn't sneak, I needed clean clothes" Clarke replied filling her coffee cup.

"Yeah, right" Octavia laughed.

The door opened revealing Miller in uniform and Harper dressed for work.

"We had no water this morning, can we grab coffee before we head to work?"

"Yeah, help yourselves" Octavia smiled.

"Heard there's a storm coming in, you moving cattle down?" Miller asked.

"Yeah, won't be till later, we have to run to the grain store and place an order, the new girl on the phone does not take orders well" Clarke stated.

"And we all know you give them well" he joked.

She sent him a mock glare and headed out to the barn.

"Your brother coming back soon?"

"She said Friday"

"Let's hope for his sake, Thanks for the coffee" he laughed.

"Octavia, thank you, have a good day" Harper smiled, following him out.

"Anytime, you too" she put the empty cups in the sink.

She could see Clarke turning horses out. All work and no play, that was Clarke, that was always Clarke until her brother came around. Bellamy always brought out the fun side in Clarke. She saw it, everyone sees it. Clarke is independent as they come, would fight the world alone if need be, but even Octavia can see she needs Bellamy. He balances her out. They are the perfect pair. For her own sake she hopes everything works out in their favor. Stuck between your brother and your best friend is not where you want to be.

They ran around taking care of everything they needed to before mounting the horses and heading to the high fields to bring the cattle down to the lower pasture. It wasn't snow season let, but a flash flood wasn't unheard of. Last thing they needed was to lose this years calves. Octavia and Clarke worked quickly and in sync. They rode with many years experience and they knew there horses inside out, watching them work you would swear they had a telepathic connection. They managed to get them all down quickly and latch the last gate just as you could hear the thunder in the distance. They could see the clouds were rolling in fast. They got to the barn just in time to see Lincoln walking the last horse in.

"Miller said you were driving the cattle lower, came over to help, I see now that wasn't needed. Finished the barn chores though just in time to get the horses in before the rain"

"Not needed, but appreciated" Clarke smiled carrying her tack past him to the room.

"Yeah, thanks, we appreciate it" Octavia smiled stealing a kiss from him before taking her own tack and putting it away.

"No thanks needed, that's what ranchers do, take care of one another" he smiled walking the girls horses to their stalls.

"I saw Roan in town, what do you say we ALL, go meet him for dinner and some drinks" he emphasized all specifically to get Clarke's attention. Everyone needed out of the house sometimes.

"Yeah, let us get ready, we will meet you" Octavia stated.

"Sounds good, seven pm, at the bar and grill, see you both there" he smiled kissing Octavia.

"No skipping out Griffin" he called walking out of the barn.

"Yeah, Yeah, I hear you"

Octavia and Clarke headed to their own houses, both taking a shower and getting ready to go into town. They both touched up with some light makeup and dark jeans. Clarke in a navy blue peasant top and Octavia in a gray form fitting long sleeve top met in Octavia's kitchen.

"Oooo, we look cute, here let's take a selfie, I'll send it to Bell" Octavia smiled snapping a pic of them and sending it to her brother.

"Alright, lets go" Clarke said jingling the keys. She could hear Octavia's phone ringing in her pocket as they got in the truck.

"Hi big brother, your on speaker phone, say hi to Clarke" She spoke into the phone.

"Hi Clarke"

"Hey"

"You both look nice, you going out?"

"Yea we are meeting Lincoln and Roan for dinner" Octavia answered.

"Roan? What is he doing there?" You could hear the change in his voice.

"I don't know...traveling through I guess" she replied.

"Clarke, we are still on for Friday right" she fought the smirk, he was jealous.

"Yeah, as long as you are here, if not I'll have to find another date" he could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'll be there, I hope"

"You what? You hope?" Clarke looked a the phone like she wasn't sure that is what she heard.

"Lawyer can't meet with me until Tuesday, I'm flying back Friday morning and will have to fly out early saturday morning. Then I'll be back tuesday night."

"Bellamy, don't waste your money, its just a cattlemans dinner, I can always see if Roan can step in for you" Clarke replied seriously. He was being ridiculous, why waste money to come home for six hours.

"I'm coming home" he growled before they were met with a click. Octavia burst out laughing.

"Wow, he's still as hot headed as ever"

 **In California**

"Miller, she said they were going out to dinner with Lincoln and Roan"

"I know, I just saw Lincoln and Roan headed into the bar" he replied.

"Well, what the hell, Clarke never goes out"

"Bellamy, you are coming home this week right, what are you worried about"

"I'm worried about Roan going home with her"

"You really see her as that type?"

"No, but being thousands of miles away makes your mind do crazy things."

"Like Clarke seeing you and little Miss wrangler all over t.v." Miller replied.

"She what?"

"Oh yeah, they made it a an exclusive shot of the two of you seated next to one another, hence the phone calls you left unanswered from me and Octavia"

"She know's that's not true"

"Like you know she would never bring Roan home."

"She said if I wasn't home for the Cattleman's Dinner she would ask him to step in"

"So what's the problem, you are going to be home by then" the silence on the other end made his question Bellamy was still there.

"Right?!" he continued.

"Hopefully"

"Well then I hope she does ask him to step in for you, you've had your share of chances, seems you just can't pull your head out of your ass" Miller stated followed by a click.

"Damn it" Bellamy threw his phone across the room, it bounced off the wall. He laid there contemplating his options before hitting his feet. He walked over to get his phone, groaning seeing the broken screen. Luckily the phone still let him dial. He put in a familiar number pushed the speaker phone option and set it on the counter . He listened to it ring until her voice came through the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Raven?"

"Yeah, is this Bellamy?"

"Yeah"

"That voice, gives you away every time" she replied

"Can you come over?"

"Yeah, won't be till after 8 if that's okay"

"Yeah that's fine, see you then." He pressed end and headed to take a shower quick so he could change and clean up a little bit before she got there, she hated when his apartment was dirty.


	24. Chapter 24

Clarke and Octavia joined Lincoln and Roan seated at a table to the side of the bar.

"Ladies" Roan stated standing and pulling a chair out for Clarke as Lincoln did for Octavia.

"Thank you" they both replied. They ordered their food, had a few drinks and talked quietly among themselves. They ordered another round of drinks just as a louder group came in, Dax and Emerson leading the pack.

Clarke sighed seeing the the new arrivals. She hated being out. She missed Bellamy, and the longer she sat here the more she drank.

"Clarkey, we never see you anymore" a feminine voice came from the group. She glanced in that direction. Bree.

"Don't have an answer? Maybe all those rodeo riders are wearing you out." Dax threw in her direction.

"Don't you remember she's a rodeo rider too, and a rancher, she's too good for us" Emerson explained enthusiastically.

Lincoln shifted and Roan leaned back in his chair taking in the group across the room.

"Guys, let it be" Clarke spoke softly.

"Clarke, I can call Miller" Octavia offered.

"Nope, I'm used to it"

"You shouldn't be"

They finished there drinks and stood making there way to the bar to pay.

"Hey, you up for some pool? where's that dress? or is that just a Blake special?" She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She hit her limit, she had too much to drink and took too much of his bullshit.

"Fuck you dax" She turned on her heel to face him.

"I've tried to convince you, I'm just not good enough remember"

"I've never said that, but it seems you have figured it out on your own." Clarke stated.

"Your a real bitch."

"That's funny, you too, just in the coward context. All you do is piss and moan about everything, stand on your own too feet, make something of yourself, and leave me alone" She stated. The whispers from behind him in his group of friends were feeding the frenzy inside of him. She met his glare with her own.

"At least I'm not a whore, you sure are working your way through the rodeo world." she felt movement beside her.

"What are you going to protect her?, Ensure your ride tonight is in good condition" Dax edged Roan on.

Clarke swung connecting with Dax, he faltered momentarily, blood spilling from the corner of his mouth. She stood tall watching him wipe his mouth on his sleeve. She was certain it was over but he surprised her when he swung back connecting with her cheek.

"Fuck" she swore as her hand flew to her face, she saw stars, and not just one or two, a whole damn galaxy crossed her vision.

"You wan't to man up and swing I'm gonna fight back. I don't care if your a woman or not."Dax stated.

"Yup, let me tell you how impressed we all are" Lincoln stated grabbing him as Roan guided the girls through the crowd.

"Go home"

"You guys are welcome to come by" Octavia offered. Clarke's door shutting echoed in the night.

"I'll let Lincoln know, I'm sure we have had enough excitement though. " He laughed. She nodded.

"Tell him I'll call him in the morning" She smiled. He nodded gave Clarke a wave and headed back in to find Lincoln.

Octavia got in, shut her door and started the truck. She sighed before looking to Clarke.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good"

"Let me see" she ordered turning the overhead light on. He split her cheek open along her cheek bone.

"Keep pressure on it" Octavia stated turning the car in the direction of Jackson's Clinic. If she hurried they would just make it, if they missed him it was an hour drive to a hospital.

They made it just in time. Octavia dragged Clarke through the doors.

"Ms. Blake, Ms. Griffin, how bad is it?" he greeted.

"Gonna need stitches." Octavia voiced as they followed him down the hall. He got Clarke all cleaned up, eleven stitches later.

"Thank you" Clarke stated.

"Thank's Jackson" Octavia added on there way out. They were half way home when Clarke's phone rang, She glanced down seeing Miller's Number and let it ring.

"You know he's not going to stop 'till you answer it"

"I'm not in the mood" as if on cue Octavia's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered and his voice filled the cab coming across the speakers. _Damn Bluetooth._ Clarke thought.

"What happened?"

"Clarke and Dax, the usual, She had a few drinks, he was mouthy, it's over now. Relax Officer we have it under control" she smiled. She heard him sigh on the other end.

"I'll be over for coffee in the morning"

"Okay, see you then"

 ** _...California..._**

Bellamy stood in the hot water letting it run over his body until it started to turn cold. He turned off the faucet and grabbed a towel. No sooner did he wrap it around him did the knocking on the door catch his attention.

"Be right there" he yelled making his way through the living room. He unlocked it letting Raven in.

"Holy shit Blake you cleaned." she set her bag down assessing the room.

"A little, let me get dressed quick." he replied heading for his room. He came out in dark jeans and a dark blue shirt. His unruly curls falling in every direction. She smiled at his appearance. he definitely wasn't hard on the eyes.

"How's this look?"

"You look great, if you didn't have a woman I'd be all over you" she laughed.

"you are a godsend, and have no idea how thankful I am."

"I'm not gonna lie, when I didn't hear from you for a few days I thought maybe you changed your mind, I was getting ready to scold you, it's obvious you love her, go to her. No point waiting around here. I'll handle my dad and I'll see you tuesday" She smiled shoving a bag in his hand and pushing him out the door.

"Your flight leaves in 20 minutes, get moving"

"Raven I could kiss you"

"Ahhh, yeah, no such luck cowboy, get going" she stated shutting the door. He jogged down the hall taking the steps two at a time till his feet hit ground level. He stood on the sidewalk catching his breath for a minute before hailing the first taxi to cross his path.

...

And you thought I was going to have him hook up with Raven...tsk tsk...;)

Thanks to everyone for reading, your support is amazing, I am beyond appreciative you take the time to read my work! xoxox


	25. Chapter 25

Clarke rolled over for the tenth time, She was snuggled in Bellamy's bed, wearing his shirt and burying her head in the pillow that smelt like him. Hours had passed, she knew because she had watched the clock tick. She was tired, she had Bellamy on her mind and her mind would not let her rest. She texted and called him as she laid down staring at the ceiling, but got no answers. Her face hurt and that wasn't helping her comfort level. She rolled over for the thousandth time when she saw the light from headlights come through the window of the bedroom on to the wall.

"Who the fuck is here at this hour?" she asked herself glancing at the clock that read 2:52am, she heard a car door shut, she looked out the window seeing someone approach the house as the car drove away. She stood grabbing the rifle and heading down the stairs.

She relaxed when she saw whoever it was had a key, because she knew she locked that door. Even with her eye swollen enough to make her vision blurry she could recognize him. The second the door opened he saw her shadow.

"Bell?" He closed the door moving towards her.

"Don't shoot" he laughed.

"I'd never" she replied quietly. He placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"I missed you! I didn't mean to wake you"

"It's okay, I'm tired though, took over your bed, you gonna join me?" she asked heading for the stairs.

"Yes I am, I didn't fly all the way here to sleep alone, I've been dying to have you in my arms" he stated following her up the stairs. She managed to stop at the bathroom and take some aspirin before he even got his coat off, she made her way to the bedroom. She stepped through the door and he pulled her to him in the dark, placing a kiss on her lips, his hands moved up to face, he ghosted his thumbs across her cheeks and her sudden wince caught his attention.

"You alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, let's just go to bed" she smiled kissing him lightly.

"Not so fast" he said holding her wrist as he reached for the light.

"Bellamy, we will talk in the morning." No sooner did it leave her mouth, the light turned on. Her hand fell from his as she tried to turn away from him.

"Look at me" he asked softly. The second she faced him he exploded. She could see the rage in his eyes.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" he asked.

"Shhhhh, keep it down, your sister is sleeping." she scolded.

"I want to know what happened"

"Please can we just sleep, I can feel my damn heartbeat in my face and the light is making it worse" she replied turning the light switch back to off.

"Clarke, what happened?" he asked again, his voice on the brink of yelling.

" Dax" she replied, it was so quiet he wasn't sure he heard it right.

"What?"

"I got in a fight with Dax, can we sleep now."

"I will when I get back, you lay down, rest" He said pulling the blanket up for her. He kissed her lightly,

"Just lay with me"

"I'll be back, won't take long"

"Bell don't"

"Go to sleep" he stated shutting the door and ending the conversation. Seconds later you could hear the truck start and leave.

She sighed standing up and heading into the hall.

"Was that Bellamy?" Octavia asked coming out of her door.

"Yup" Clarke sighed.

"I take it by the sound of the truck, he saw your face" Octavia Yawned.

"Yeah, go back to bed O, I'm just going to make tea, I can't sleep"

"I'll join you" Octavia clicked her door shut and turned to follow her down the stairs.

When Bellamy pulled back in the driveway he could see the kitchen light on, both his sister and Clarke sitting at the island with cups of what he was hoping was coffee.

He walked to the tack room quick, stripping his sweatshirt off and cleaning the evidence of a fight off of him before crossing the driveway to the house.

He let himself in making his way to the kitchen. Both girls looked up at him as he came in.

"We just put coffee on" Octavia informed him.

"Great, I could go for a cup" He replied sliding into the seat next to Clarke.

She looked over at him, he let his gaze fall to her cheek. His hand came up to run his fingers along her jaw.

"I was hoping you would still be in bed" He smiled.

"Me too" she laughed. His hand dropped to her leg, her skin cool to the touch.

"You chilly?" he asked.

"Yeah" she leaned in to him.

"C'mon the coffee can wait, let's go lay down, you look tired"

"I am tired, but it's damn near dawn and there is no time to rest or play, I have to switch pastures today, the earlier the better, why don't you go rest!"

"Oh yeah and let the girls do all the work." he replied sarcastically.

"So I guess coffee and Work for all" he sighed.

"Yup, pretty much! Let me go get dressed quick" Clarke smiled.

"I have to change too, I'll follow you up"

"You two are sickening" Octavia laughed.

"Coming from you, please, did you forget I bear witness to everything that is Octavia and Lincoln." Clarke shot her a joking look before heading up the stairs. She couldn't help but shake her head at the screech she heard Clarke let out, shortly before she heard the door click shut.

Bellamy playfully shoved Clarke down on the bed.

"We have work to do" she protested.

"Yes I do" He stated, his voice taking on a much deeper sexier tone. He moved up her body slowly, leaving a trail of light kisses up her legs. He inched the shirt she was wearing up with each kiss.

"Bell, we have work" she reminded. He could see the effect he was having on her.

"Mmm hmm" he agreed with his lips flush against her inner thigh. The vibrations from his response being felt through out her body. He moved his mouth up ler leg more, leaving soft gentle kisses, surprising her when he nipped her lightly and soothed it with his tongue before sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Hard enough for her to let out a quiet moan.

"God Bell" it left her lips breathlessly, She could feel him smirk against her skin. He lifted his head to watch her, he ran his hands up her thighs, letting them rest as his thumbs landed on the fabric separating his mouth from where she wanted it. He hooked a finger on each side in the top waist band lowering them slowly, he watched her pull the pillow to her, her eyes locking on his. It was a fire he had never seen in her.

A knock on the door causing them both to jump.

"What is it?" Bellamy growled. Clarke looked like she was torn between what to do, he locked the door, he knew no one was walking in on them. He leaned forward kissing the skin on the opposite side of before, he nipped lightly and sucked hard watching her arch and bite her lip.

"We need to talk" Millers voice came through the door. He felt Clarke tense.

"I'm kind of busy" Bellamy replied nonchalantly. He brought a hand down to tease Clarke through her underwear. They were soaked and he was loving torturing her.

"Bell" she whispered shaking her head no. He smiled and slipped his thumb under the fabric letting it roll over her clit. Her body arched into him, she bit back a moan. She could tell him no all day, her body was betraying her every second.

"Don't make me talk through the door" Miller threatened.

"Doesn't bother me" he smirked pulling the fabric down her legs. Before she could protest he yanked her to the end of the bed.

"Did you go after Dax?" Miller asked. Bellamy spread her legs, placing them over his shoulders. He reached his hand up under her shirt, running it over her breast and rolled her nipple between his fingers.

"Yeah, I did" he replied, the hot air from his response dancing across where she wanted his mouth, he had her to the point she didn't even hear Miller anymore. He watched her chest rise and fall at a rapid rate, her hands twisted in blankets. She was going to come undone, and he was going to make sure of it. He slid a finger down her slit, slowly pushing it into her.

"Your so wet baby" he whispered, leaning in and pressing his lips to her clit, sucking lightly.

"Oh Bell" she moaned and it was not held back at all. He smirked hearing Millers footsteps head for the stairs.

"You like that?" he asked before inserting another finger inside her. He worked his hand at a slow pace, as his tongue moved across her clit at the same slow pace. She was getting close, he could feel her body giving into him. He removed his fingers hooking his arms around her thighs to hold her in place as he replaced his fingers with his mouth, his mouth moved over her with expertise she had never experienced. Her body was his for the taking and she felt her orgasm coming fast. She tried to pull back, to hold out but he held her tight to him. He brought her clit to his lips sucking lightly one last time when her orgasm hit like an earth shattering wave. He held her in place still working his mouth until she rode it all the way through. He stood unbuckling his pants and sliding them with his boxers down his legs, He stepped out of them and pulled her higher up on the bed with him.

Her gaze was locked on his, her pupils blown. Even with a swollen face she looked beautiful.

He used his knee to spread her legs. She brought them up to his waist as he sunk into her. He dropped his head to her neck.

"God Clarke, you feel so good"

"Let me be on top" No sooner did she say it did he flip them over. She pulled her shirt over her head and he knew then he wasn't going to be long. She moved in a rhythm that was making it hard for him to control himself. He reached up giving her breasts and nipple attention and he could feel her start to clench around him.

"Clarke, I can't hold out forever baby, you close"

"So close" she half moaned and responded. He flipped them again putting himself in control. He slowed the pace bringing her to her second climax and speeding the pace up as she rode it out to bring him over the edge spilling inside of her. He pulled out of her slowly leaning down and kissing her, slowly but passionately.

She wasn't even sure she could move if she had too.

"Bell, I " She started, another knock at the door drawing her attention.

"Hey you two wrap it up, I can't drink anymore coffee, Miller is here on business, Bellamy get your ass downstairs" Octavia stated.

"I'm coming" he replied. He looked back to Clarke.

"I love you too, lets go, they are getting impatient" He smiled pulling her up to her feet. She smiled at the fact that he knew what she was going to say.


	26. Chapter 26

"Miller" Bellamy greeted as they entered the kitchen. Octavia sent him an amused look.

"About time, did you go to Dax's in the last few hours?" he asked. Clarke came around the corner headed for the coffee pot. Miller looked at Bellamy expecting an answer, He glanced over at Clarke on her way by, the swelling on her face making him take a double take.

"Whoa, hold up, what the fuck happened to your face? You got stitches? You didn't think to reveal that on the phone last night. Dammit" He yelled grabbing her arm to make her face him better. He looked over her face closer.

"So, yeah, I went to Dax's" Bellamy answered. Miller's head snapped back to him.

"Don't bother to answer now, I already figured it out."

"You knew all of this and just sat here sipping your coffee?" He ran a hand over his face looking to Octavia.

"You're the detective" she smiled.

"It's a good thing you guys are like family. A damn dysfunctional one but family nonetheless."

"You stay out of the bar and away from Dax, you too!" Miller stated looking to Bellamy and Clarke.

"And you, you, you watch them!" he told Octavia, she gave him a mock salute, as he grumbled the whole way to the door.

"He needs decaf" Clarke laughed.

"I heard that Griffin " Miller stated followed by the slam of the door.

They all headed out taking care of the days list of to do's, They got cleaned up and just sat down, when they heard a car, Miller pulled back in the driveway.

He let himself in, heading towards their voices.

"To What do we owe two visits in one day, officer? We haven't even left the property. " Bellamy asked with a smirk, sprawled out on the couch .

"Get up smart ass, you have to come in for questioning, you broke Dax's nose and his cheek bone, let's go. " Miller motioned towards the door. Bellamy stood grabbing his boots.

"You've got to be kidding me. After what he did to her!" he complained making his way to the door.

"Yup which brings me to Clarke, you are going to want to have Octavia bring you down. Press charges, looks better for Bellamy that way. At Least if it's on record we can say he was defending you. Give us a few minutes then you come down, by then you should be able to bring him back with you."

"Great" she huffed standing, Octavia headed upstairs to grab a sweatshirt.

The guys left just as Clarke slipped boots on, she sat on the front porch a few minutes , a noise in the distance drawing her attention. Sounded like it was coming from the back pasture, like there was something just over the ridge. Octavia stepped out closing the door.

She looked at Clarke.

"What the hell is that?"

"Sounds like fourwheelers" Octavia stated.

They heard voices .

"That's our top pasture " Clarke stated heading for the door. She opened it grabbing the rifle out of the foyer.

"Wait , I'm calling Miller"

"So call him, I'm not waiting" Clarke replied heading to the barn. Within minutes she was on Shiloh's back, Rifle across her lap taking off across the field.

Octavia was rushing around trying to tack her horse quickly. _Damn her for never_ _listening_

"O? Clarke?" Bellamy's voice came through the barn, before she even heard the car stop.

"Here" She called both Miller and Bellamy coming through the door just as she pulled herself up on Tango.

"Where is Clarke?"

"Where do you think?"

"Damn her!" Bellamy yelled, grabbing a bridle and putting it on the next horse. If she didn't get hurt he was going to kill her.

"I'll cut across the next road, see If I come across anyone" Miller stepped out of the barn when a gunshot rang through the air.

Bellamy heard it ring through the barn, he didn't bother with a saddle, he pulled himself up on the horse and took off. Octavia leading the way. Miller jumped in his car ripping out of the driveway and taking it along the backroad that runs parallel to the fields.

Miller took the turn at a high speed just as he saw Bellamy and Octavia come out on top of the high pasture. He scanned the field quickly seeing nothing, the cows were grazing on the top end where the Blake siblings were, and the field looked quiet.

"Grass...grass...grass...four wheeler. Bingo" Miller talked to himself moving the car forward before getting out, gun drawn, taking the field on foot.

Bellamy followed his gaze, along the stone wall he could see movement. He took the horse across at a dead run, Octavia and her horse on his heels. He slowed the animal to a walk as they grew closer, a four wheeler started off in the woods and they heard it take off. Miller took off for the car, heading down the road in pursuit.

"Bellamy, is that Clarke" Octavia asked, her voice in a panic. A four wheeler turned over in the bushes and Clarke and Shiloh down in the grass.

He couldn't find his voice, Didn't even know what he would say if he could. He felt adrenaline course though his body, at the same time the sight of her made him feel weak, he wasn't sure if he was going to pass out or be ready to take on the world.

He brought the horse to a stop, dropping down off of him into the tall grass.

There Clarke sat on the stone wall over her horse, covered in blood. He couldn't tell where the blood was coming from.

"Clarke, are you okay? where are you bleeding from?" Bellamy asked her running his hands under her shirt and through her hair. Where ever it was he couldn't find it and he was starting to have this sinking feeling.

Octavia dismounted taking their two horses and tying them off to the fence. The second she turned to her brother she saw Clarke slump forward, Sobs shaking her body, that's when they saw it, there was no question where the blood was coming from.


	27. Chapter 27

"Clarke, I"

"Bellamy, I had too" she cut him off breaking down, her voice was shaky, had no life to it. She laid across the horse, the sobs shaking her body. He looked over at Octavia who had tears running down her cheeks. She shot her horse down, there's nothing like a bond with a horse. That horse was a gift from her parent's when she was a teenager. Bellamy remembered the day she got it. He was pretty sure the horse was going to drop dead from exhaustion the first week she owned him. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn she slept in the saddle. Now here she sat, she had already lost everything else, that horse was the only thing keeping her together on a daily basis.

"You did what you had to baby" he spoke softly, tears in his own eyes threatening to fall. He looked around them, the four wheeler overturned in the grass, she had dirt and grass all down her one side. As far as he could tell the four wheeler ran into her and Shiloh. He could see where the horse's front legs were broken. The rifle lay across them.

"I couldn't get him up. He couldn't stand" She stated wiping her face.

"You did the right thing" Octavia spoke, the sadness evident in her voice. Clarke stood up walking into the arms of her best friend. Octavia hugged her tight crying with her, she was afraid if she let go Clarke would drift away.

"Jesus, Clarke" Miller's voice grabbed there attention. They could hear a truck coming down the road. Lincoln parked along the road jogging up to the girls.

"Miller, my truck holds two individuals who no longer have a four wheeler" he stated. Miller looked to Bellamy and they headed down the hill together.

"Stay with them?" Bellamy asked Lincoln. He nodded placing a hand on Octavia's back.

"Bell" Clarke called out. He turned to face her. Her red eyes and tear stained face the only evidence of her sadness, her eyes flashed with anger, a side of her he had never seen. She looked like she was ready to take on the world.

"I'm going with you"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Miller started. Bellamy reached his hand out to her, she took it letting him pull her to him. They walked down the hill together. He'd be damned if she couldn't face them.

"Whatever you want I guess" Miller shook his head in disagreement, following the pair off the hill. He wasn't happy with letting her come down. But if there was one thing worse then trying to convince Bellamy to stand down, it was trying to tell Clarke to do anything she didnt want to do.

They neared the car and Clarke could feel her heart racing, she had a slight unsteadiness about her, she wasn't sure if she was going to pass out or just needed to sit down for a minute. Either way, either option was going to wait until she was ready.

Bellamy ripped Lincoln's truck door open and there sat Emerson and Bree.

Clarke just stood there,wasn't sure her voice would cooperate, even if she knew what to say. Her eyes flicked to Bree who she could see was crying, she knew Bree wasn't driving, the girl couldn't keep her car out of the ditch, she's backed into everyone in town at least once, which left Emerson.

She moved her eyes to him. He sat there staring at the seat in front of him.

"How could you?" Bellamy looked to Clarke who found her voice. Emerson glanced at her then back to the seat, in silence.

Bellamy yanked him out of the truck.

"Answer her!" he demanded in a growl, shoving him against the truck.

"I didn't see her!"

"Didn't see me, I sat on top of Shiloh." She snapped.

"So what, walk your pony home and get over it, it was a mistake"

"My horse is dead, you broke his legs, I had to shoot him" She screamed at him. Her voice was broken. Bellamy took note to her steadying herself on a fence post.

"Come near my family or my ranch and I'll bury you with that horse" Bellamy's voice was unwavering and revealed his anger and the seriousness of that statement. His eyes bore into Emerson's.

"In the car, the both of you!" Miller ordered both of Lincoln's passengers. The moved over to Miller's car.

"I'll give you and Clarke a ride back. Octavia took the horses. I called my hands, they are headed over, where are you laying Shiloh to rest?" Lincolns voice broke their thoughts.

"Top corner of meadow pasture" Clarke replied easily.

"Closest thing to heaven we have" Bellamy smiled helping her into the truck before sliding in next to her. He held her hand in his the whole way back to the house. As they got out , Lincoln's ranch hands pulled in.

Lincoln spoke to them briefly and they headed for the tractor as Clarke headed for her house.

"Clarke, just give me a second" Bellamy called after. She turned facing him.

"Bell, I'm gonna take a shower and lay down, I'll be alright, I'll see you in the morning." She replied sending him a small smile and continuing across the yard.

"Clarke?!" he started to head in her direction when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Lincoln.

"Let her come to you when she's ready" Bellamy looked at him before nodding in understanding. Clarke turned to face him expecting him to argue. He jogged to her pressing a light kiss on her forehead.

"I Love You, and I'll be here if you need anything" he gave her a squeeze and backed away.

"I love you too, thank you" she answered quietly making her trek to the porch a quick one. He turned back walking with Lincoln to the house.

"Trust me, she just needs some time"

"Yeah, I know. Thank you. I wish I could just make it easier on her"

"That's quite a blow she just took. It may take a day or two but she will be back to normal" Lincoln advised. Bellamy headed upstairs as soon as he got in the door. Lincoln joined Octavia until his men had everything taken care of and then he headed back to his place. For the first time ever Octavia joined him. Her soft knock on Bellamy's door startled him.

"Yeah?" He opened it seeing his sister.

"I'm going home with Lincoln, I'll be back before chores" she stated.

"Okay, night" he replied.

"Night Bell"

He layed in bed watching the clock tick non stop. When his phone lit up with a text he was thankful for something.

 **Clarke: You awake?**

He sighed, happy it was her.

 **Bellamy: Yeah babe, I'm awake. Do you need something?**

 **Clarke: You, the key's under the mat**

 **Bellamy: I'm on my way.**

He slipped boots on and headed across the yard.

Clarke moved to one side of the bed hearing her door open and him coming up the stairs.

"You doing alright?" Bellamy asked quietly as he opened the door to her bedroom.

"I'd be better if I was in your arms" she replied.

He smiled slipping under the covers next to her, his arms moving expertly around her. He felt her relax and lean back into him, the smell of her shampoo surrounding him. He had so much he wanted to tell her, so much he wanted to ask her, but he could hear Lincoln telling him to just shut up in his mind, So that's what he did.

He laid quietly with her wrapped in his arms, they both laid awake for along time in silence, staring into the darkness, eventually dozing off.


	28. Chapter 28

Clarke woke up to an empty bed, glancing at the clock, _10:45 am_ flashed back at her.

"Holy Hell" Clarke whispered to herself stretching before standing and getting dressed.

She stepped out in the fresh air. Part of her wished she woke up in Bellamy's arms the other part of her knew better, there was work that had to be done, whether she was the one to do it or not, it couldn't be neglected.

She crossed the yard to the Blake house.

Morning chores must have been done, because she could smell the bacon cooking from outside.

"'Bout time you joined us" Octavia sent her a smile.

"Yeah, I overslept, normally the alarm wakes me up." Bellamy pulled her to him.

"I shut it off, you needed to sleep, Chores are done" he gave her a warm smile pushing hair out of her face.

"Thanks"

"Anytime"

Octavia slid food in her direction.

"Eat!"

"Yes Ma'am" she chuckled.

Lincoln, Miller and Harper let themselves in.

"In time for breakfast?" Lincoln asked.

"Looks that way" Octavia nodded to the table. The group ate silently like they were afraid to talk, Clarke sighed knowing it was her presence that had everyone on edge.

"Soooo, who's going to the dinner tonight? "

"Everyone here Octavia smiled."

"Good, I may have to raid your closet" Clarke smiled.

"Ohhh , I'm sure we can find something" Octavia laughed.

"I don't think you need to be in Octavia's closet" Bellamy voiced his opinion.

"Why not?" the girls asked simultaneously.

"Nevermind" he answered seeing that was bound to cause trouble. Bellamy stood to answer the knock at the door and the rest of them chatted about plans for tonight.

"Roan" he greeted opening the door and motioning in.

"And here I thought you would be a no show, I was counting on charming clarke all night"

"I bet you were, sorry to disappoint" he chuckled leading him to the table.

"I'll live, your the one she wants, there is no question in that, I'm gonna head home this afternoon anyway." Roan pulled a chair out and joined everyone.

...

The girls spent a few hours upstairs getting ready, or so they said, the guys were certain it was spent just talking. You could hear the constant laughter.

Bellamy leaned back on the couch glancing at the ceiling,

"What do you think they are talking about?"

"You" Miller and Lincoln responded.

"ME?" he asked looking at them.

"Probably" Miller replied taking a drink,

"Or just life in general, but my money's on you" Lincoln added. The group let out a sigh of relief when they finally heard the door open, and the footsteps coming down the stairs.

Heels clicking along the hardwood floors let them know there dates were near. The guys stood turning off the t.v. and lights before stepping the in the dining room. Bellamy moved passed the group to put beer bottles in the recyclable bin. He turned in time to see the girls come in. His sister and Harper had an elegant yet sexy look , and Clarke shared that look but on another level. Bellamy was blown away by her beauty. He couldn't find the words or the will to look anywhere but at her. She could feel herself blush by the way he staring. She moved in front of him kissing him lightly, his hands moved easily to her waist pulling her closer to him as he pressed a more demanding kiss on her lips. She pushed forward forcing him to deepen in, his hand snaked up into her hair, she felt his finger tighten in her hair before tugging gently. A quiet moan escaped her, in the distance a horn blew. She pulled away breathless and slipped her hand in his as they walked out together.

On the way to the dinner she stared out the window up at the night sky illuminated by the thousands of stars in her view. She smiled to herself, her parents and Bellamy's were up there somewhere, probably couldn't believe there eyes. Her life was filled of heart stopping breathless moments, although the same was true now but in a different context. She loved with all she had and she was certain this was it, she couldn't imagine anyone else being her forever, she just hoped he felt the same.

He squeezed her hand.

"What are you thinking about princess?"

"Forever" she whispered.

"What about it?" he asked softly.

"What do you see when you think forever?" she turned to meet his eyes.

"You" he smiled kissing her lightly.

"I was hoping that was your answer" she snuggled into his side.

"I want you to go with me, back to LA, we would only be gone a few days home tuesday night." He felt Clarke sigh next to him and knew what was coming.

"Bell I can't, I have so much to do"

"We got it covered" Octavia stated.

"Stop eavesdropping" Clarke scolded.

"It's not eavesdropping, we are in the same truck two feet from one another" his sister argued.

"She's right Clarke, we got this, and you deserve a break. Even the best ranchers need a break sometimes, you are overdue." Lincoln sent her a smile in the mirror.

At first she thought she had a fighting chance, Lincoln was always all work. Tonight he threw her under the bus though.

"Yeah, but who wants to go into the city." Bellamy dropped her hand and looked out the window.

"That's fine, just stay here, I fly out in the morning early, have to leave the house at 2 am, going to have Miller drive me. I'll see you when I get in Tuesday night" he sounded disappointed. Lincoln shot Octavia a look he could tell she was pissed.

"He already bought the ticket" Octavia stated.

"It's fine O, leave it be" Bellamy tried to buffer the situation he could feel rising.

"It's not fine Bell! Clarke you are going!" she stated. Clarke turned towards to Bellamy.

"Why would you buy a ticket without asking me first?" she asked.

"I thought" he started only to have is sister cut him off.

"He thought you loved him, that you would follow him anywhere, it's four fucking days Clarke, not a year"

"Why are you yelling at me?" she asked O.

"Because I can't take it anymore, the ranch will run with or without you here, we can handle it"

"I never said you couldn't, I just don't want to leave" Clarke's voice picked up a notch.

"Good then you stay here, and I'll call Roma. I'm sure she will clear her schedule!" Octavia's voice matched hers.

"Ladies" Lincoln tried to bring the tension down.

"I'm sure she would, that's his type anyway, would make sense wouldn't it. Lincoln stop the truck!"

"Clarke I can see the damn banquet hall" Lincoln argued.

"What?!" Bellamy asked.

"Stop the truck!" She repeated.

Lincoln slowed to a stop, before he could put it in park she was out of the vehicle.

"This doesn't look promising" Miller mumbled as him and Harper watched the scene unfold in front of them.

Bellamy's door flew open and out he stepped slamming the door behind him. Lincoln pulled away and Miller drove around them.

"Clarke, what is going on? why are you mad about this, and what the hell is Octavia's problem?"

"I'm pissed because she's right, any woman out there would clear their schedule to go with you and I have no desire to leave here"

"I said that's okay, I'll see you tuesday night"

"Yeah, but you didn't mean it, I could hear your disappointment"

"So I want you with me, now, tomorrow, in California, here. Doesn't matter where I am as long as you are with me. But I have to go back for a few days, if you don't want to go then don't. If you do great, be ready at 2am" he threw his hands in the air exasperated. He looked at her and could see she was torn between choices.

"Come on, none of this. We are going to enjoy our evening together and worry about the rest later. " He smiled offering her his arm.

"Okay" she gave him a weak smile and took his arm walking along side him. The dinner was good and they stayed to dance for awhile before heading out.

Once back in the driveway Bellamy waited till everyone was inside except Clarke.

"I'm gonna stay in the main house tonight, get my stuff ready. If you decide to go turn your porch light on before two and we will drive over to get you" he smiled,

She nodded acknowledging she heard him.

"And don't sweat it, it's not a big life changing moment. I'll be back tuesday." he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too." he walked her to her door and gave her another kiss before making his way across the yard.


	29. Chapter 29

Bellamy packed a small bag, knowing he had stuff at his apartment. Most of his stuff he mailed back, should be arriving any day, however he still had a handful of stuff to send out. He threw the small bag by the door and stripped of his clothes before getting in bed.

He was frustrated. He wanted her with him. He slid through photos on his phone. He had a few of her over the years, plus ones Octavia sent him. She was beautiful, but she was stubborn. Part of him wanted to send her a message and tell her to just stay here and part of him wanted to beg her to go with him. He sighed in defeat knowing she had to make her own choice and just set the phone down on the night stand.

Across the yard in the Griffin house Clarke paced her room.

She loved him, and she loved this ranch. This ranch was the only stable thing in her life. It was the only place she felt presence of her father. Her horse was buried here. It felt wrong to leave, it scared her. So much could change in the blink of an eye. Everything could stay the same, She could lose everything or gain more then she ever dreamed of. But no matter what the future brings this was her home, the only thing that ever really mattered to her other than Octavia. Until Bellamy returned. He made her crazy on multiple levels. She hated him. She loved him. She craved him. But most of all she let her defenses down and now she depended on him, she needed him and that scared her.

She glanced out the window his bedroom light was off. He was leaving in a few hours, with or without her.

She sighed laying on her bed, she scrolled through old messages and photos on her phone. She went through ones from her dad. She saved his message from before the big rodeo in high school.

 _"You will do great, I know this because you always follow your instincts, your heart and your dreams."_

She couldn't stop the tears from coming, she missed him. He always had faith in her and her decisions even when she didn't have a clue what she was doing.

She had a decision to make and even her heart was undecided. Either option scared her, there was too many "What if's".

Clarke didn't sleep at all and Bellamy tossed and turned all night, he fell asleep for about twenty minutes before his alarm went off. He'd hate to admit it but the first thing he did was glance out the window. Clarke's house was dark, not a sign of life at all. He got dressed glancing at the clock. She had fifteen minutes, he tried to be hopeful. He grabbed his bag and headed downstairs. He could see Miller's truck running outside. He slipped boots and a sweatshirt on, as he stepped out on the porch. He glanced towards Clarke's house one last time before moving towards the truck.

Clarke watched him out the window, he told her it would be no big deal if she stayed, the way he walked to the truck told a different story. It was clearly a big deal. She watched him round the truck, looking up to see Harper before moving to the back door. He paused with his hand on the door handle and looked back towards her house.

"Clarke you are torturing him" Miller stated looking at her in the mirror. She sighed reaching over and pushing his door open. The force of the door on his hand made his head snap in her direction as he yanked the door open.

The second his eye's met her's his face broke out in a smile.

"You came" he whispered before climbing in and capturing her lips with his.

"Listen romeo, can you shut the door before we are late please." Harper laughs.

"You kiss her? I would've pushed her out the door after the obvious torture you were putting yourself through" Miller stated receiving a smack from his girlfriend. Bellamy pulled the door shut as she pulled him in for another kiss.

"I followed my heart,and it just so happens you have it" she smiled.

"Good, I don't intend to ever let it go" he replied pulling her into his side.

They landed in California a few hours later. So far so good minus the small anxiety attack Clarke had on the plane. She was amazed how at ease he seemed in the crowd. She was sure he could sense her tension seeing as she was gripping his hand like he might lose her in the crowd. He felt her relax once they were inside the cab. She couldn't believe how big the buildings were. Once they got to his building he grabbed there bags and led her upstairs.

He knocked on the door. A tall beautiful woman answered the door. Clarke suddenly felt small.

"Hey, you are back! And you must be Clarke?" she smiled extending her hand.

"Yes and you are Raven?"

"Yup, c'mon Roan and I were just about to order food." She smiled opening the door all the way for them to enter.

"Look who it is, never thought I'd see the day" Roan teased seeing Clarke.

"Hush up over there" Raven shot him a look causing him to laugh.

"So you two huh?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone" Raven smiled.

"Why aren't we telling anyone?" Roan asked coming towards them.

"I don't want anyone to know I willingly put up with you" she laughed.

"Nice, do you see this, she's nice right?" Roan playfully shoved her.

She laid down a few menus on the table.

"Hurry up and choose something, I'm starved" she stated heading to go get her phone.

The next few days went smooth, Bellamy showed her the sights, and when he had meetings she finished packing his stuff. Once she mailed out the last package Raven and Roan started moving in. Bellamy was turning his apartment over to Raven the next day before they headed out to go back home.

It was the last night in California and wrangler was having a farewell party for Bellamy. Clarke was stressed seeing as she had nothing to wear so Raven dragged her with her to town. Raven was a strong personality but you couldn't not like her. She was a lot of fun and very down to earth, her and Clarke hit it off instantly.

They spent the day out in town. Raven settled on a bright red dress and Clarke a black dress, that she let Raven pick out. She wasnt sure how it was going to look but Raven was sure it was what she needed. That night the women got ready together in the bathroom. Bellamy and Roan went ahead to the party. Lots of press and photo's before the party started kept them busy.

Raven and Clarke looked stunning when they stepped out of the limo. Cameras flashed everywhere.

"I feel important" Clarke chuckled.

"You are" Raven smiled, pulling her towards her .

"Smile" Raven whispered. Both women smiled and the flashes errupted in every direction.

"Wow how are you not blind?"

"You learn to focus past the cameras, never look at them." Raven smiled pulling her along towards the doors. They made there way inside. Clarke was suddenly happy to have had Raven take her shopping. Everyone was dressed in elegant clothing.

Guests nodded and smiled at the women as they weaved there way through the crowd. Raven spotted Roan and they moved in that direction.

"Ladies" Roan gave them a smile before leaning down to kiss Raven.

Bellamy was off to the side talking to another rider, they appeared to be deep in conversation until he glanced there way and saw Clarke.


	30. Chapter 30

The second he saw her his eyes travelled over her body, appreciating everything that dress had to offer. By the time his eyes met hers he could see the slight blush on her cheeks and she could see his eyes turned dark.

"Well, go get him" Raven's voice came from behind her followed by a slight shove in that direction. Clarke willed her feet to move, he had on a dark green dress shirt and slacks.

The whole way over there she was trying her best to pull her mind from the gutter. There were things she wanted to do him, things she wanted him to do to her. Damn and all that stemmed from the way he watched her. Who knew that could be a turn on?

"Excuse me" Bellamy turned to the younger man before turning towards Clarke.

"You look...amazing"

"You don't look so bad yourself" she smiled. He leaned down kissing her lightly, she deepened it and felt his hands tighten on her waist.

"You are in so much trouble" he groaned.

"Yeah? does that mean your going to punish me?" she gave him a smile before pulling her lip between teeth.

"Yup, right now" he answered.

"Now? what?" she questioned. He turned pulling her with him.

"Bell wait, this is your party" she hesitated. He opened an office door revealing a dark room.

"It's alright, I wont be gone long" he smiled pulling her in and shutting the door.

She fought back a chuckle when she heard the door lock. His lips found hers in a firey kiss. He then moved to her neck, he sucked on a small spot bringing a moan out of her. She could feel him smile against her skin.

"Bellamy, what if someone comes in."

"Stop worrying" he stated, his hand moving her dress up slowly.

His fingers ran over her underwear, he groaned nipping her neck.

"Your so wet Clarke"

"No kidding, can we do something about that?" She whispered.

"I intend to" he growled

He guided her over to another door. He flipped the switch revealing another office, and closed the door behind them.

"This is Ravens office, I'm just going to borrow it" Bellamy smiled before leaning in to kiss her, he moved her over to where the mini bar was, a mirror right above it, he turned her so she could see herself.

"Bellamy there's windows"

"We are four stories above the ground, if someone can see us they earned the show, Only thing I'm worried about is you" He met her eyes in the mirror. He could see she was nervous.

"You alright? " he asked kissing her neck, she nodded leaning back into him as his hand came up moving over her dress to her breast, he gave it a squeeze through the fabric. A small gasp leaving her lips, she could see him smile before his hand moved back down her body. His hands slipped under pulling her underwear down her legs till she stepped out of them. He slipped them in his pocket.

"You won't need those" his voice was deep and husky. He could see the effect he was having on her.

"Put your hands on the mini bar, keep your head up, I want to see you come undone" She nodded signalling she heard him. She was afraid she couldn't find her voice if she had too. She had never seen this side of him before, and damn she was hoping it made an appearance more often. He moved her dress up above her waist, his hand moving down the front of her. He moved one finger along her slit.

"Damn, you want this bad huh?"

"I want you bad" she corrected him, amazed her voice worked.

He stroked her lightly with one hand, she could hear his belt click undone. He circled her clit lightly with his finger a few times before releasing himself from his pants. She watched him position himself where he needed to be, where she needed to feel him. He pushed into her a small amount before slowly pulling back, he repeated it driving her crazy. She surprised him when she met his thrust pushing back against him.

"Oh Bellamy" she cried out once he let her have all of him. He started to move slowly, entranced by her watching it all play out in the morror. As he sped up her eyes fell closed and her head dropped down. Without thinking his hand came out and gently pulled her hair yanking her head back up to the mirror. He half expected her to yell at him but when she moaned, his eyes sought out hers. Her blue orbs were full of fire. He smirked tugging her hair again.

"Bellamy, don't stop. That feels so good" she moved against him.

"Baby, you can't move like that, I wont last long."

"That's okay, I don't need you to last long, I'm almost there." She moved against him faster, he could feel her walls starting to tighten, dragging him closer with her.

"Bellamy, faster " she pleaded. He picked up pace till he knew she was about to come undone. He reached out holding her hair tight in his hand, forcing her head back slightly, giving him full view in the mirror.

"Your so beautiful" he whispered.

"oh god, bell" she cried out, her body coming undone and dragging him with her, he forced himself to keep going till he felt her tremors stop. He slowly pulled out straightening her dress out.

She turned to face him as he buckled his pants. Holding her hand out.

" Oh no, I'm keeping those, one less thing for me to take off when we get back tonight" she shook her head. He was going to drive her crazy. He surged forward kissing her, full of passion, claiming her heart and all she was. She had never been kissed like that before. He was full of suprises and she was loving each and every one.


End file.
